Danny's Ohana
by Lachlan512
Summary: This is in response the a numbers challenge. I have Danny, Drama, and rating T. Danny needs the help of Steve to save his mother's life by bringing Matt home to Jersey. How will it affect Danny's sense of right and wrong? How will Catherine and the twins handle Steve being in danger. Will this bring Rachel back to Danny?
1. Chapter 1

**I am not sure I know what the rating "T" is because I can't figure you out when I went to the Publish section. I don't know exactly where this**

**story is going, but I have some ideas. Follow Danny and Steve as they try to get Matt back to the U.S. to save Danny's mother's life.**

**Learn a little about Danny and Rachel, and Steve and Catherine.**

**Read and Review please!**

******H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0****H5-0******

Numbers Challenge

Chapter 1

My character, Danny, Drama, rating T

**Danny's House 1:30 am**

I still couldn't get to sleep, third night in a row; 1:30 am, the minutes are ticking away, not fast enough for my liking. Why was I afraid to talk to Steve? He is my best friend and I know I could tell him anything, and he could help. I mean, geez, he was in Naval Intelligence, and the World's Greatest SuperSeal…._**as far as I was concerned**__._ He was the one who was there when I got the tests that showed me that Charles was my son. I trusted him with my children; let them stay at his house with Catherine and the twins when I went home to Jersey to see my mother. Mom's surgery was sudden, and Rachel was out of town with Stan for a few days**. **_**That's **__**what the problem was, Cath and the twins**_. How could I ask Steve to do what I needed and know that he would have to be away from them, possibility not come home? Or come home in a body bag? Did the ends justify the means? It's bad enough Catherine has to worry about her husband every day when he leaves for work, but going on foreign soil for this, it could end very, very, badly.

It was all about family, Steve would surely understand it, he lost half of his family and he's was broken without them. But Catherine put him back together again and now this. It just didn't seem fair to ask him to do something this dangerous for someone who was selfish and for years only thought of himself. Now we are all suppose to think he's doing this for Mom, what is his end game? Ok, he was good to Grace but after he left, I had to be the one to tell her she'd never see him again. And then there is Charles, he doesn't even know he has a nephew, one that actually looks a lot like he did when he was little. When I compared Matt's photo to Charles' I couldn't believe how much alike they looked.

But then there's Steve, he's closer to me than my real siblings, I know I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. Sure he's have an opinion or two, but that's what friends are for. Heck, he is letting me rent his and Catherine's house and not make a profit. He didn't want to sell it and wanted Grace to be safe and have a yard. It has total surveillance and being in a gated community, I feel safer, but still, I feel like I am taking advantage of his friendship. Of course, he doesn't see it that way, he only wants the house looked after by someone he can trust, and I fall into that very small category. But after what had happened when he helped Jenna, I know Steve wouldn't say no but was it fair to ask him? I know what Steve would do, he's like, me, friendship is sacred to Steve, and that's why he doesn't let too many people in. I know he'll say he'll do it, he will say he owes me for staying here when he was arrested for Jameson's murder. He will tell me he owes me because he says it's his fault, rather WoFat's fault that I lost Rachel for the second time. _**That is the real reason I haven't asked him, not because I'm afraid he will say No, but because I know he will say Yes**_**.**

Or maybe I couldn't sleep because I didn't know if I wanted to take his relationship with Gabby to the next level. It's been five and half months since we've been seeing each other, and we had agreed to wait for six months before sleeping together. Well, in two weeks it would be six months, and if I knew it, she must know it too. In fact I know she knows it, since she's been hinting to going away that weekend to the big island. I had told Gabby, that we should take it slow to protect Grace, but was it really to protect myself or was I hoping Rachel would finally get her head straight and realize we belonged together**? **_**I do really want sex with Gabby, heck; at this point I want it with somebody**_. Oh shut up, that's not true, I only want to sleep with Gabby or Rachel, but couldn't decide. I couldn't and wouldn't wait forever for Rachel but why did it feel like she was my soul mate? I mean, Stan's a dirty dog rotten cheating skirt chaser and she doesn't even know!

Soul Mates, like Steve and Catherine, they are truly what the term soul mates means, the kind from the romance novels. I tease Steve that if you looked up the word Soul Mates in the dictionary, there would be their wedding photo. I never believed in soul mates until I heard Catherine's and Steve's story and met Catherine. They are so much alike, yet their differences only make their love story that much better. I could see that the minute Steve told me about Catherine that there was no one who came before her or that held a candle to her. I could see it in his eyes when he mentioned her name, or when she left him a message and he listened to it….he was under her spell, and she had his heart.

We had been partners six months by the time I met Catherine. I knew he had someone who came to town now and then and they got into some "Barry White," but he never shared anything more with me. I knew she was in Naval Intelligence and that she was trying to get transferred to Hawaii, Pearl Harbor OPS center, once Steve took the job with Five-0. Their home base was D.C. but he wasn't there much, chasing after the damn Hess Brothers for the last five years. I asked him if she was his girlfriend, and he said no wife, but she was so much more. She was his reason to get up each day, to fight for what he believed, and to want to keep the world safe for her. I didn't see a ring on his finger, and he said that was because he had been wearing his father's ring, and when his dad died, he buried it with it. He told me that when she came to Hawaii next time, they were going to buy one and renew their vows on the beach behind their house. He was always so happy and less violent when she was in town, I liked that. He didn't work late, and even left early, or didn't come in at all. I could tell she was good for him; he needed someone in his life that he could let himself 'GO' with. Not be SuperSeal, not be head of Five-0, just be Steve the man, the lover, the friend, and she was that person for him.

He didn't tell me how they met until after we had called her and needed her help with a case that he finally told me all about her. I got the feeling he wanted to share their story, yet he wanted to keep it just for him and Cath. Just listening to Steve talk about how they met, when he knew he loved her, when he proposed, and how he almost lost her that I knew how special she was and how in love he was. He told me how he had felt something for her the first day they met, but that he didn't think it was love, more like admiration and respect. She was beautiful, no doubt, but her beauty came from the inside as much as on the outside. He had been attracted to her as soon as he saw her come through the doors of his office and he stood up and shook her hand. Her handshake was so strong, but her touch sent shivers up and down his spine, and made his toes tingle. She had a goofy playful side that was such a turn on…even more so then her sexiness. She was confident and sure of herself, but oh so gentle, and delicate like a flower. She was the quintessential perfect woman, and he never imagined she would go for a man like him. He was great at his job, but his life was a mess. Never had any woman had that effect on him in all his 25 years. He was in Naval Intelligence for two years by then, and she was recently transferred in from Coronado after receiving her promotion to Sub Lieutenant and new assignment. That was June of 2001 and they worked in the same department at the Pentagon and their desks were in the same area.

Once in awhile they would sit together at lunch along with other people from NI and she always seemed to catch him staring at her. She loved his eyes and most of all his smile. Steve didn't smile enough, but when she was in the room, his face hurt from smiling. She did that to him, and so much more. She never said anything to him, just thought it was nice that he was looking at her. Catherine hadn't been serious with anyone for over a year when her boyfriend, Andrew, was killed by a drunk driver in a multi vehicle auto accident. She knew she needed to move on, but up until she met Steve, no one out there made her want to. For three months they were just coworkers and nothing more. But if you would have asked Steve, he would have liked more, at least take her to dinner or a movie, but he didn't have the nerve to ask her. And if you had asked Catherine, she would have said if she was going to start dating again, so far, Steve was the only man that she would have said yes to.

The morning of September 11, 2011, Catherine and Steve were both finishing up work on the same project and were going to have a meeting with their CO later that day. They were in the break room getting a cup of coffee discussing the project when they heard a huge noise and suddenly the building shook and was on fire. Steve saw the fireball right where their desks were and he grabbed Catherine and pulled her out of the lunch room and covered her body with his until he could carry out the closest window. Once he got her out, he ran back in and tried to get out the rest of the people from his area, but he was too late. Their offices were completely obliterated and so were their friends. Steve managed to get a few other people out but he eventually had to stop because he was having trouble breathing. Catherine had been hit by flying debris, hot ash, and she had a few deep gashes and burns on her head and arms. She was being treated at the scene to control the bleeding, and was going to be transferred to the hospital when she saw Steve being carried out by two firemen. As soon as she saw him, she ran over to him to see how he was, and took his hand in hers. She stayed by his side the whole time and rode in the ambulance with him the George Washington Hospital. The first twelve hours he was intubated and having problems with his lungs from breathing in the smoke from the burning jet fuel.

Catherine wouldn't leave his side and she wouldn't get her head sewed up until she knew Steve was out of danger and he was going to wake up. He was able to breathe on his own after they put him on oxygen, and they gave something for pain and so he could sleep. When they put Steve in his own room, she finally allowed one of the residents to clean her burns, stitch her wounds, and give her a CT Scan to check her for a concussion. She didn't tell anyone how bad of a headache she had until later, and told them that if they made her stay, she had to be in the room with Steve. They were both kept for a few nights and they were in the same room like she wanted. She refused to get in her bed that first night and stayed next to Steve holding his hand the whole time. She slept all night in a chair next to Steve, and when Steve woke up and turned his head to see who was next to him, holding his hand still, he had the biggest smile on his face. He saw all the bandages on her head and arms, and knew she should be in bed herself. He squeezed her hand to wake her up, and when she saw him, she got out of the chair and leaned over touched his face and kissed him. She was surprised that she did that since they had never gone on a date, but she just felt he was special and since he was always staring at her, she assumed he was interested. (_**She was Naval Intelligence and all, so she should be able to read people, right?).**_When she bent down to kiss him, Steve grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and held her tight. Their kiss was hot and loving, and when they came up for air, they both knew they had something special between them. She lay in bed with him and fell asleep next to the man who saved her life. From that day on they were inseparable, and have been together ever since.

"Wow, Steve, that's some love story. If you knew she was the one after three months, why didn't you ask her out, and why did it take you a year to tell her you loved her?" I wanted to know.

"Because I'm thought I was protecting her. Since I had lost my mother when I was so young, and sent away from my dad and sister, I really had no one. I thought by not telling her my true feelings, she was going to be safe and the bad karma that was around me wouldn't touch her." Steve told me.

"Well, my friend, that was pretty dumb thinking. What made you finally tell her then?" I asked him.

"We had been on holiday for Christmas and she brought me home to meet her parents and twin brother, Kevin. I told her I wouldn't stay at her parents' house unless I could sleep on the sofa or in a spare room. Even though we had been sleeping together for months, I would never sleep with her in her parents' home. It was just so disrespectful and I cared for her too much to do that. No matter how old your daughter is, no parent wants to know they are having sex with their boyfriend under their roof. Plus, if my mother was alive I wouldn't have been able to look her in the eye if she asked. She agreed that I could have Kevin's old room since her brother wasn't staying with her parents. After we went to bed, Catherine snuck into my room, wearing a robe and nothing else, and climbed in bed with me. I told her she shouldn't have and as much as I wanted to make love to her, I just didn't think we should. Well Cath had other plans on her mind, and once she was next to me naked, I was done. Whatever she wanted, she usually gets, and she wanted me that night, and that's what she got. "

"Yes, lover boy, I can see where this is going, I don't want details of your late night escapades, but what does that have to do with finally telling her you loved her?"

"After some Barry White and she fell asleep in my arms, I just felt an overwhelming need to tell her how I felt. I knew she was asleep, but I told her anyway figuring that I would get my nerve up and then tell her again the next day when she was awake. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered 'Catherine, I love you with all my heart' and closed my eyes to go to sleep. Once I said it, I felt so good, like I had shouted it from the roof tops and I wasn't afraid to tell her for real. I guess part of me felt it wasn't real unless I had told her but it just felt so right to be with her, and I wanted her to know. Sure, I was afraid that she didn't feel the same way, but part of me couldn't help but think she did. We just seemed so good together that it didn't make sense that it wasn't love. But then again, I was concerned that whatever she felt for me was gratitude for saving her life, and not the same kind of love like I felt.

My life seemed to be much more serene and had a reason to wake up every day. I hadn't felt like that since before my mom died so I took that as a sign. Even my dad noticed it when Cath and I went to visit once when we had vacation. She had never been to Hawaii so I surprised her for her birthday and went to Pearl, the memorial when my Grandfather was interred and hung out with my dad for a few days. One day when Cath was having a massage, my dad and I went to visit my mom and we talked about me and Catherine. He said he could tell this woman was special by the way my eyes lit up when I spoke of her, or just looked at her. I told him that I agreed and that when I met her dad at Christmas I was going to tell him I would like to ask her to marry me one day. He said that he knew that she was the one for me because she was like my mom and if I was lucky enough to meet someone like my mom, hold on to her and never mistreat her, never stop telling her I loved her, and never let her go. That was one of the best conversations my dad and I ever had, and I felt having his approval made knowing I had found the right partner.

A few seconds after I said it, she turned to me in my arms and said 'Steve, I love you too, I have for a long, time. Actually, I have loved you since 9/11/01 when you saved me and put your life on the line for all the people in our department. I knew you were a great man, perfect gentlemen, and wonderful officer, and I wanted to learn more about you. I felt my heart stop when you ran back inside to get Jim, Mark, and Sal and made myself a promise that I would let you know how I felt, even if you didn't feel the same about me. Thankfully, when I kissed you, you kissed me back and I took it as a good sign." She leaned up and kissed me and from then on, neither one of us was afraid to say it, and we promised to not go a day without telling each other. I have never looked at another woman since the day I met Catherine and I know I never will. When we got home, she moved in with me and we lived together until I left for the Seals".

"That weekend I asked her dad if I could take him to lunch while Cath and her mother did some last minutes Christmas shopping. I told him I had been in love with her for a long time, and I wanted to marry her someday. I knew that he would think it was too soon since he just met me, but that I was going to ask his permission when the time came. I told him my life was an open book and if had concerns there was nothing he couldn't ask me about. He told me that he knew more about me then he thought he would know about a future son-in-law because Cath couldn't stop talking about me each week when she called home. He said that the way she was with Andrew was not near as happy as she was with me. He told me that he had me to thank for saving his only daughter, and as long as I didn't do anything to intentionally hurt her, he would be honored to give her away at our wedding. The only thing he warned me about was that since I was a Seal and away so much, I better be faithful but that is one thing he wouldn't stand for. He said Seal or no Seal, if I had an affair; the whole U.S. Navy couldn't save my lying, cheating ass. I promised that unfaithfulness was something I would never consider and he had my word." Steve told me.

"I wish my father in law liked me that much. He was just cordial enough not to be hostile until Grace was kidnapped and he just plain hates my guts. If he only knew some of the shit Stan has pulled, he wouldn't be so in love with him. He just loves his money and doesn't care how he treats Rach. He doesn't know about the three affairs I know about and Rachel doesn't either." I told him. "So when did you ask her to marry you?"

"I had my mother's ring with me just in case her parents wanted to see it, and Christmas morning I asked her in front of her family and she said she would love to. Her parents threw us an impromptu engagement party on New Years' Eve and we had a small ceremony in her hometown on New's Year Day the following year and one at my dad's house, one month later. We spent our honeymoon in Hawaii and bought our first home in D.C. later that year."

After Steve told me their story, he asked me about how I met Rachel and how it started for us. "I had been cruising around Newark giving out tickets and watching the kids hanging around the streets. Newark has one of the top five highest crime rates and a lot of teens getting into trouble after school. I had parked my cruiser and was going to get some dinner, when I noticed a car trying to ease in the parking space behind me. I could see that there was no way that her car was going to get in the spot, let alone fit. I got out and went over to her and asked her if she wanted some help, and she was too nervous to accept. I got in my car and went to move it so she could take my spot, but she accidentally took her foot off the brake and next thing I know, she rammed into the back of the cruiser. She was so flustered and when I got again, she was almost in tears fearing I would give her a ticket. She told me she had only been in the United States six months and had only passed her test one month ago_**. What idiot at the DMV gave her her license? Must have been a guy who liked her "tooshy". **_She still had trouble getting used to driving on the right side of the street so I offered to give her some lessons to give her more time behind the wheel and me more time with her."

"Smooth, Danno, real smooth," Steve said to me.

"We met twice a week and I would let her drive for an hour, and then I would ask her if I could buy her dinner. Three months after her first lesson, I kissed her for the first time and after that, we were dating and no longer having driving lessons. We dated for another six months before I proposed and six months later we were married. We went on our honeymoon to Disneyworld and she got pregnant with Gracie. Grace was born nine months and 1 week after we got married."

"So what happened to you two then?" Steve curiously asked.

"Well, things started to go downhill when Grace was three. I was putting in a lot of time at work doing overtime so we could buy a house, plus I was preparing for my detective's exam. Rachel was tired of being home alone and doing all the work with Grace and we started to drift apart. Once I became a detective, I thought things would get better. I was home more, I gave her time at night to see her girlfriends, and Grace and I would spend time together, or visiting my parents. I had finally saved enough for a down payment and we started looking for houses. Every weekend we would see five or six houses and could never agree on anything. After a few months I was so tired of looking, I told her to just pick one and I didn't care. Well, that started the biggest fight we ever had and she left with Grace and stayed with her friend from college. I apologized, over, and over, but she wouldn't accept it."

"Did she move out permanently?" Steve asked.

"No, but when she came home, after two weeks, and we stayed up all night and made a plan. She said she needed to get out of the house and wanted to get a part time job while Grace was in Nursery School. She took a job answering phones for this Investment Company and that's where she met Stan. At first things were going great, she was working and happy, and I was a detective and doing really well. We found a house that we both liked, close to my parents, and had a nice yard for Grace. She wanted to use her company to get the mortgage loan because they had an employee discount rate that was better than we could get at a bank. When we had several meetings with her boss, I noticed the way she looked at Stan and the way he looked at her. That weekend I asked my mom to invite Grace over because I wanted to talk to Rachel privately."

"Then what happened?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well, I asked her to tell me about him, and when she told me his whole life story, and I could see the way she talked about him, my detective sense just knew. I don't think she even realized it, but she was overly excited when she heard his name or talked about him. The next time we made love, I could tell she was getting more distant, and I knew I had to talk to her. I told her that I knew her feelings for me were changing, and so were her feelings for Stan. Of course, she denied at first, but after a few hours, she admitted that it was too hard to be married to a cop, and she wanted a safer life. She hadn't kissed or slept with Stan, but she told me she was thinking of him when she was making love with me the last few months."

"Whoa, Danny, that's harsh, I'm really sorry, that must have really hurt. Then what happened?"

"I talked to her and wanted to know if she wanted to go to a marriage counselor and she said no. Then I asked her if she wanted to move out or should I and she said she would and she took Grace and found a little house to rent not far from my apartment. After about six months she and Stan were seeing each other, and the day our divorce was final, they were married by the Justice of the Peace. We had joint physical custody and things were going ok. Then Stan was offered a job here on this 'Pineapple Infested Hell Hole' and they moved and I followed. That's it in a nutshell…no great love story but as much as I hate her sometimes, I know I will always love her."

"Of course you will always love her Danny, she was your wife and she gave you the greatest gifts in the world. But so much has happened and unless she wants to work on her issues, no matter how much you may want her back, you can't take the responsibility and happiness of your relationship all on your own. I know it's not easy being married to a cop, Cath does it, and I saw my mom do it. She's dead because my dad's was a cop and believe me, I'm worried about something happening to Cath because of me. Unless she knows about Stan's affairs and puts a stop to it, I know he will keep on doing it. Its obvious Stan's jealous of you Danny, so he's acting out by being unfaithful, and that's only going to kill her in the end. But if she's not willing to meet you half way and figure out how to be with a cop, it will never work. Does she ever realize how much safer the world is because of people like you? You're not just a cop Danny, you are a SuperCop! You are the type of man who gives 100% to whatever you do and all of yourself in love and friendship. I know that first hand when you stayed here for me and lost Rachel because of it. Whether it is being a dad, a friend, or a cop, you are great at all you do. Maybe Rachel needs to be reminded of that, and she will begin to see what is important in life." Steve tells me.

"Wow, Steve, I've never knew you thought I was a 'SuperCop', that's really nice to hear."

"Of course I think you are a SuperCop, why do you think I am so good at what I do? I am your partner, ergo I learned from the best. Maybe next time Stan is out of town you, Rachel, and the kids should come over and have a barbeque and play in the pool. I see the sexual tension between you two when you are around each other, it's clearly there and I know you feel it also. Cath can talk to Rachel and open her eyes to what's important and what's not." Steve says to me. "But Danny, you have to be sure you want her back and want to work it out because I don't want you to get hurt again, plus there is Gabby to think about. Two weeks it D-day so you better find out what the hell, or who the hell, you want.

It's finally 7:00 am and I'm on my way to the Palace and our Team meeting and I have an idea this may be our last. This last case really has taken a toll on everyone; I know Steve is worried about his meeting with the Governor later today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**McGarrett home 6:00 am same morning**

Steve turns over to cuddle with his wife and notices her side of the bed is empty. He thought for sure they would have time to make love if he skipped his morning swim. Last night she had been too exhausted and he didn't have to heart to wake her after he rocked Saylor Marie to sleep. John Steven was asleep next to Catherine in their bed after she nursed him and Steve picked him up and put him in his crib. He stood in the twins' room and looked at his sleeping children and thought he was the luckiest man alive. He has two great healthy children, and gorgeous and perfect wife, and a job he loves. _**Well, after tomorrow's meeting, maybe he won't have a job, but he still is blessed with a wonderful family and he should be happy about that for now.**_ He goes to bed and cuddles with Cath and he falls asleep with his wife in his arms.

He gets up to go find Catherine and sees her asleep on the daybed in the twins' room holding John again. John has been fussy the last few days and he knows she's been having a hard time getting him to nurse and sleep. Saylor is sleeping through the night, but John wakes up once or twice still. Steve walks over and gently takes John and puts him in his crib and goes and gets Cath and carries her to their room. She's so tired she doesn't even wake up until he decides to go for his swim and kisses her goodbye. As soon as she feels his lips on hers, she pulls him down and rolls on top of him.

"Morning sailor, are you going to go for your swim? or can I interest you in some land maneuvers?" she says as she turns and gives him a very erotic and nice good morning kiss.

"Oooh Baby, I love your plan much better." He finds her ear and start to kiss her. "Rough night, Cath? I woke up twice and I missed you."

"No, not rough, just a normal night that I got to spend some time alone with our son, I guess I fell asleep holding John again, sorry. You should have come to get me, didn't we have plans?" Cath says as she winks at Steve and he puts his arms around her and kisses the nape of her neck. Then he leans into Catherine and nestles his head into her shoulder and starts tickling her behind the ear with his tongue while he pulls up her nightie and caresses her full and sensitive breasts.

"That's right, we did, but once I saw you sleeping so peacefully with John, I couldn't wake you just so that I could make mad passionate love to you. You're doing so much, and I haven't been pulling my share of the load, and I just didn't think I had the right to be selfish and wake you."

"Well, Commander, making mad passionate love to your wife isn't being selfish, it's being the good and perfect husband that I adore more than you know. And for the record, I very much wanted to make mad passionate love to you and have missed you lately too. I know what's on your plate, so I understand, Steve. How about we make a real date for tonight and I call Kona and Charlie to stay over and watch the twins. She's been bugging me to let her stay for the night and since it's Friday, you're not likely to make her go to the office. I want to take my handsome husband out for dinner and a night of dancing and stay over at the Hilton. What do you say to that, Sailor?"

"Umm, I say that I love you so much and you always know just the right thing we need. I've missed you so much, Cath, and want you to know that I am sorry I've been working late, and after today, I may not have a job so I will be able to be home a lot more." Steve turns Catherine around in his arms and kisses her hungrily.

"Steve, Danny will be here soon, I don't think we have time for this, but you know I would love to, you are just so hard to resist." Cath says.

"No, that's the beauty of this morning….Danny isn't picking me up today and I have time to remind you how awesome you are and how much I want and adore you." Steve tells her as he starts to unbutton her nightie. Cath unties his trunks and slides them off and pushes him on their bed and straddles him. They make love and both think that's the best way to start off their day.

45 minutes later...

"Hey Steve, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on." She said as she hit his chiseled hard ass when he walked by her naked on his way to the shower. He stops on her side of the bed puts his hands out and helps her up and puts his arms around her again. He helps her put on her robe, kisses her lips, she and puts on her slippers to go downstairs to make him some breakfast.

"Baby, emmm, thank you for the early morning maneuvers, beats a swim any day. I've missed seeing you this last week, we haven't had enough mommy and daddy time." Steve tells her holding her in his arms. She loved this morning routine. While he was in the shower, she would make coffee and breakfast and they would have fifteen minutes together without any interruptions. That is unless I come to pick him up early and stay for breakfast. But not today, Steve was going to take his own truck and meet Catherine for lunch then go with her to take the twins for their six month check up. Perfect time for it, John hasn't been sleeping and they're not sure why. Cath thinks it's because he's teething, and Steve thinks it's because something may be wrong with his ears. Maybe they are both right, or maybe they are both wrong….they will know soon enough. Steve comes down to breakfast carrying Saylor who's wide awake and blowing bubbles at him.

"Cath, Princess is awake, I changed her all ready and brought her down so she wouldn't wake up John."

"Thanks, Honey, I didn't hear the monitor, I think I need to change the batteries. Do you want some juice or just coffee?"

"Coffee's fine. Sit down, let me get it." He puts Saylor in her baby swing and turns on the music and lets her swing. That is one of her favorite things to do and it helps Cath when she has to deal with John and has to put her someone safe.

"No, you sit down, you work too many hours to do breakfast. It's one of the few things I get to do for you that I really enjoy. I told you, I would rather you do the dishes after dinner so I can get the twins ready for their baths before you come up to help me. Are you nervous about the Grand Jury report coming down today, honey?"

"Yes and No. I don't regret the decisions I made, at the time, my first concern was the safety of the public, not saving the drugs from blowing up. If the report finds what I did to be wrong, then I am prepared to pay the price. I'm just glad no one was injured or killed, and that we took down six pounds of drugs off the street and have the names of the dealers and now have information that we turned over to the DEA and FBI."

"Well, I agree with you and know that whatever happens, the three of us are very proud of you and love you very much." She leans down from behind puts her arms around Steve's neck and kisses him and her pulls her to sit on his lap.

"So John and Saylor told you this, did they?" Steve responds.

"Yes, of course they did, they tell me quite a few things these days. Like the fact that you were talking to the airlines last week and bought tickets for somewhere, and won't tell them where. And, that you have to do your three week reserve next month, and you are trying to get out of it because it's our 9th anniversary."

"Really, they told you all that as well? Looks like I guess daddy will have to have a talk with them about keeping secrets that are a surprise for mommy." Catherine wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately and feels so happy and safe in his arms.

"If you say so, Steve. You do remember that I **WAS** in Naval Intelligence and know how to put clues together and sometimes you are not very good at covering your handsome hard chiseled ass." She gets up and sits in her chair and starts eating her pancakes.

"You make the best chocolate chip pancakes, Lt. yumm, my absolute favorite." Steve says as finishes his and goes for seconds. "What time is their appointment, Cath?"

"1:30 pm. Did you want me to meet you at the Palace or at the diner around the corner?"

"Why not come to the palace a little before noon so the ladies downstairs can see the twins. They have been bugging me for weeks to bring them in and I've been too preoccupied. How does that sound?"

"Sure, no problem, all those ladies have been so nice since they were born, and I do love showing them off. Especially since John has your killer blue eyes, and Saylor has your sweet little button nose."

"Pardon me, Lieutenant, but I think you are mistaken. Saylor is the spitting image of her beautiful brown eyed mother, and John has your cute little bug nose.

"If you say so, honey." She gets up and brings the coffee and pours more for Steve and rubs his back with hr other hand.

"I'm excited for our date night, do you what me to talk to Kono or are you going to call her? And should I make reservations for dinner?

"Sure, ask Kono, and as long as the date ends with a walk on the beach before we go to the Hilton, surprise me where we're going to eat and dance but remember I have to have time to get dressed, and get the babies ready so please give me at least an hour. Can you stay here an extra minute so I can run upstairs and check on John? I don't really like to leave Saylor alone downstairs for too long. Where did you put the AA batteries?" She gets up and starts walking upstairs.

"Sure, I'd be happy to stay and see my little princess. I'll get the batteries, Cath." He goes to the pantry and gets out a package of batteries and changes the ones in the monitor. He then goes and picks up his daughter and starts playing with and kissing her. He throws her in the air and she starts to giggle. "Hey baby girl, do you know how much daddy loves you? More than all the stars in the sky, more than the water in the ocean, and more than all the air that we breathe." He catches her again and starts kissing her on the neck and she keeps giggling. Catherine comes down holding John and goes to the couch to change him.

"Thanks, honey. #1 son is awake, do you want to say hello?"

"Absolutely, here, let me change him while you finish your breakfast. I put some cereal in Saylor's bowl and got out her peaches." He puts Saylor in her high chair and takes John from Catherine. He changes his diaper and spends a few minutes tickling and playing with him. Catherine watches Steve with his son and smiles at how happy they both look and how John is looking more and more like his daddy. She tells herself that she is one very lucky woman, and crosses her fingers that Steve's day goes well. She puts a bib on Saylor and starts feeding her breakfast. When Steve is ready to go, he puts John in his high chair and gets out his pears and a bowl for his cereal. He leans down and kisses his babies and stops and pulls Catherine up for a good bye hug and kiss.

"Steve, I know everything is going to work out fine, don't worry, really. If the Governor doesn't agree, he doesn't deserve to have a man with your talent and principles running his task force. I love you and I am so proud of you." She gently strokes his face and smiles at Steve. She then runs her fingers through his hair and gives him one more kiss and smacks his butt as her leaves. "Call me and let me know how everything went, please. See you at noon." Steve leaves and goes to the office.

"Thanks, Cath, I'm really lucky to have you in my corner. I love you so much, you are everything to me." He walks out the back door and is on his way to the palace.

**Five-0 Headquarters 7:15 am**

Steve is the last to arrive for work. Chin, Kono, and I are all sitting at the conference table eating sweets. Kono knew today might not be a good day and stopped at the bakery and bought an assortment of goodies.

"Hey Boss, I bought your favorite sweets, want me to get you one?" Kono asks.

"No thanks, Kono. Cath made me a big breakfast and I don't have room for anything else. Kono, do you have plans for tonight? I want to take Cath out and spend the night at the Hilton and we could use Aunty Kono and Uncle Charlie to babysit."

"I'd love to Steve, finally. I've been asking Cath if you guys wanted a night off, and she kept telling me no. I started to think you guys didn't trust Aunty Kono…(she says with a smile.) I'll text Charlie and see if he made plans all ready. What time?

"I'll let you know after I make the reservations, we want to go out dancing too, so I have to find a place that we can do both. Hey Chin, Danny, how was your night?" Steve stops at the coffee machine and gets a cup of coffee.

"Hi Steve, fine. Malia was on call so we stayed around the house, but they never called her in. How's Cath and twins?"

"They are absolutely perfect. They are giggling now and it's so cute. How's Leilani? Is she sleeping through the night yet? Steve asks Chin.

"Not yet, but we hope soon. Her pediatrician says we're suppose to leave her in her crib to cry for at least ten minutes but after two, Malia is in there rocking her. What parent wants to let their child cry, when all they want to do is be held by their mommy or daddy?' Chin answers. Steve nods his head in agreement with Chin.

"Hey Steve, do you have time for lunch today?" I ask. _**Time **__**is running out, I've got to talk to him**_.

"Can't today, Partner, would love to though. Cath is bringing the kids in to visit and then we are going to the diner before they have their check up. Something up, Danny?"

"It will keep, we can talk later." I say as I look down at my phone to see if I have any knew messages from family.

"Ok guys, let's get started. As you know, the Grand Jury report is being delivered to us and the Governor at 8:00 am today by messenger. This report is going to tell us if there is evidence to support any wrong doing on my part for the Sakai drug bust. I feel we did the right thing to ensure everyone's safety, but they might not see it that way. The DEA and Dennings were really pissed that the drugs were destroyed but that was not my main concern. Once the governor sees the report, he and I are going to meet to discuss it. If he feels I made any tactical errors, I will give him my resignation as the head of Five-0 and I would like to appoint Danny as Interim Leader of Five-0 until someone can be hired. I have the governor's word that he won't close down Five-0 because of my mistakes. We have done outstanding work over the last few years, and I really proud of what we have accomplished. I know the three of you will continue what we started, I trust all of you. 150%" Steve stops to take a sip of coffee and I start to talk.

"Steve, the three of us were talking, and none of us want to stay with Five-0 if you're not here. Kono and Chin would be fine going back to HPD and I told you that I would love to start a P.I. business with you as my partner. Just because we won't 'officially' be Five-0 we all can still do good things for this island." Danny grabs another malasadas and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Thanks Danny, but you shouldn't give up your shield to be a Jersey born Magnum P.I. I wouldn't feel right watching you give up the job you were born to do. Besides, I still am in the Navy and I could stay here at Pearl and train Seals and do my mandatory weekends, and three weeks until I reach my 25. As much as I don't want to give up Five-0, I still am responsible to finish my naval contract I am not going to go to active duty and be away from my wife and kids. Cath and I waited too long to have a family and I don't want to go back to active duty. Plus, I am not as young as I used to be, and it's time to let the younger boys take the lead." Steve tells his team.

Just as they are finishing their meeting, the messenger comes in and delivers the report to Steve. He passes out a copy to the team and they all sit at the conference table and read it. The room is deathly quiet and none of their faces have any sign of what they are thinking. After about 15 minutes, Steve starts to smile, then me, then Chin, and finally Kono. I am the first one to get up and go over to Steve.

"Congratulations, Partner, looks like you will be receiving an Accommodation from the Governor today, not your walking papers. Way to go, see you were worried for nothing. What time do you need to go see Dennings.?

"Not until 9:00, thanks Danno. I notice all three of you will also be receiving 'certificates of appreciation' for your part in the bust, and I'm not surprised. We are a good and strong team and I trust you guys immensely. I also have a gift for each other you. Steve passes out an envelope to each of his teammates. I've got time now do you want to talk?" Steve asked.

"Sure, it won't take too long, you shouldn't be late. Let's go in your office." We get up and walk into Steve's office and I sit down on the sofa and Steve sits behind his desk.

"What's up Danny, is everything all right, are Grace and Charles ok? Steve asks.

"Yeah, yeah, they're great. It's about my mom. You know she had a double mastectomy a few months ago and it looked like they got it all. Well, they didn't and she now has a form of leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant or else she'll only have 6-8 months left." I tell Steve, and wipe a tear from my eyes.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry, what can I do to help? If you need time off, you can take all the time you need, don't worry about using up vacation, I have over 8 weeks saved, and I'll have HR move some to you."

"Thanks Steve, but that's not what I need to ask you. Umm, ahh, you know I think of you as a brother, and since Matt left, I trust you more than anyone, and I don't know who else I can turn to." I say.

"Danny, you know you can ask me anything…..what do you need?" Steve leaves his chair and comes in front of his desk, and leans on it.

"Well, none of my sisters, nieces, nephews, or me are a match, so we had to find someone else." I stop and take a deep breath.

"Don't say it Danny, I'll be glad to help. Where is he and when do we leave?" Steve says as he sits next to me.

"How, what the hell, umm, how in the hell did you know it was Matt?" I ask with a questioned look on my face.

"Because Danny, I can read you, you say I have a 'face' well so do you. And you wouldn't have been that uncomfortable to ask me something if you weren't conflicted and knew laws would be broken. And you're worried that we could be arrested or killed, and after the whole Jenna thing, you feel guilty to even ask me. And you don't want me to leave Cath and the twins for the same reason. Did I miss anything ? And I five years in Naval Intelligence, I'm still that good" Steve looks at me and smiles.

"I can't believe I haven't slept for two weeks, not knowing how to ask you, or even if I should ask you. I don't know what to do Steve. If we get him in the country for the transplant, I would want him to turn himself in, but I couldn't do it because I promised my parents I wouldn't. Steve, she would rather die than have him come home to save her and go to jail. Isn't that crazy?" I say shaking my head.

"No it's not crazy Danno, I see where she's coming from. My kids are only six months old and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them, and after Grace got kidnapped I know the same goes for you. You told me you told Rick Peterson to do anything to you to keep Grace alive. We both would take a bullet for them, so look at it from her side of it." Steve tells me "She has had 60 good years and feels that if she has to die so her child isn't in prison and beaten or worse killed, she'll do whatever she feels is necessary. Ok, get all the info you have and when I get back, we'll make a plan and see what we need. I figure we are going to need some more man power. I know I can get some of my former Seal Team 6 guys and I have a few friends who do this kind of thing and are under the radar. We can't take Kono and Chin, but we can use them be our eyes and ears here and to watch over the airports, Homeland security, CIA and the FBI. Where is he right now?" Steve asks.

"Last we heard, he was in Chile and was driving up towards Mexico. He's keeping in touch with one of his high school friends who's keeping in touch with one of my sisters. I haven't put a bug on anyone's phone yet, and I don't think we should. I'm sure the SEC all ready has done that, so my best guess is to get all burners. But this is your area of expertise so whatever you say we do, we do." I tell my partner.

"Ok, Danny, get the latest location he was, and have Chin get burners like to ones we used for the smuggling OPs, put bugs on all the phones. I'll make some calls to my buddies and when I get back we will sit down and figure this out. How long before your mom needs the transplant? I need a time frame to work with." Steve asks.

"Once we know Matt is in Jersey and we can keep him in hiding, we need five days to get my mom admitted and kill all the cells or something, the doctors need to do to kill whatever is in her system. I was thinking not to have her transplant done in Jersey and get her to another hospital under an alias, so if the SEC and FBI are watching the house, we're at least safe to get her the transplant. She can do it in Philly or New York, which are only an hour from where she lives." I say.

"Ok, that's good thinking, but I think we're going to need four other hospitals close to your parents' house. Plus we are going to need all your sisters to wear grey wigs and glasses and we are going to use them as decoys, and we may need some of your mom's friends to set out the sting. Start working on that and when I get back, we'll talk more. And Danny, never, ever, be afraid to talk to me about anything, especially when family is concerned….you are my family, and you're my kids godfather, and there isn't anything you can't talk to me about. Please know that, and as for Cath, she feels the same way and knows how good I am at what I do and she won't let me stay home when family is sick. Your mom is family too. She's has been good to our kids when she was here when they were born, and she has sent them gifts and cards for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. I didn't even know they made so many cards for kids. She loves them as if they were her blood and with my parents gone, she's a wonderful adopted Granny. Please promise me that you will never, ever lose sleep over talking to me about something. Can you do that, Danno?"

"Thank you Steve, I promise that." I tell him as he leaves for the Governor's office.

I go back to the conference table and ask Chin and Kono if I can talk to them in private in my office. They look at me with confused faces and I am worried about telling them. "Hey guys, thanks for coming in. I'm going to tell you and ask you something, but before I do, I don't want you to answer. Steve and I are going to leave and get my brother into the country to be a bone marrow donor for my mom. Her cancer is back with a rare form of leukemia as well, and this is the only way to give her a shot at more than six months. The chance of recovering is only 30% but that's better than nothing." I stop to take a breath.

"Hey Brah, whatever you need, you can count on me." Chin says.

"Same here, Danny, your mom is Ohana, so we're with you." Kono adds.

"I haven't even told you the plan, and how illegal is it, so how can you know you want to help?" I ask them.

"Danny, it doesn't matter, like Kono said, we are Ohana, which means your mom is too. We all know we have bent the rules over the years, and sometimes we've gotten caught, but we have to try Danny. You only get one mother." Chin says as he gets up and pats me on the back, as tears run down my cheeks. Kono gets up and gives me a hug.

"What's the plan?" Kono asks.

"First thing is we have to get burner phones for my whole family and us, and bug them. When Steve gets back we are going to map out the route and figure the fastest and safest way to get him to Jersey."

"Let me do the phones, Danny, how many in your family, six right?" Chin tells me.

"Yes, plus another for Matt that we will leave at one of his stops. Thanks Chin." I say.

"Why don't I get the bus and train schedules for the next two weeks, and when Steve gets back, we can talk about the route. I think the way I would go is by bus, train, then airlines and repeat. Why don't you contact Joe's friend Richard Detweiller and get a dozen or so fake ID's. We know he can be under the radar and that is who Steve would use." Kono suggests.

"Great thinking, Kono. I'll start on that. Thanks you guys, I can't tell you what it means to me and my family to have you in my corner. As much as I complain about moving to Hawaii, I wouldn't trade it for the world because you guys have my back like no one else ever has." I tell the team as they leave for their offices.

TBD


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Author: Season 3 is finally here, I can't wait. I hope we see much much more of Catherine and Steve than Mama McGarrett and Steve. I think Steve needs a strong woman in his life that will support him, ground him and comfort him when he needs it. The kind of comfort he needs from a woman, not a mom. Keep on reviewing so I know what you all like and what you don't. That's the only way I will get better and give you what you want.**

** H5-0 H-5O H-50 H-50 H-50 ****H5-0 H-5O H-50 H-50 H-50  
**

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 3

Once Steve left to see the Governor I talk to the team. We all begin our tasks hoping that a big case doesn't come in today and we can make some headway on getting my wayward brother home. I've managed to contact Joe White's friend Detweiller and get 20 blank passports for me, Steve, and Matt, and one each for Kono and Chin to use as standby. They will be ready later today and I'll go pick them up when he calls.

Steve left me a voice mail to ask Kono to call her aunt at the church she belongs to and let her know that we need some clothing, medical supplies, toiletries, and children's toys to take to a town in Mexico. We are going to use as a diversion to get us in the country quickly and without alerting too much suspicion. Once we get there, we are going to use a different plan to get Matt out. With all of the military contacts and friends Steve has, we are going to get in touch with them to help us fly in and out of the country to bring Matt home. One of Steve's buddies from the Navy is an airline pilot that volunteers for "Flying Doctors" and does several humanitarian missions to Mexico each month. He has a plane that we hope to use to bring Matt home saying he is a burn victim in need of skin grafts that can only be done at John Hopkins Hospital. They are renowned for their work doing much-needed reconstructive surgery for third world countries pro bono. With the technology we have, Chin can make fake documents that should get us through customs without incident.

Since Steve is a trained pilot we are going to have him fly his buddy's plane and he has some friends who will go as missionaries and medical staff. I will go down as the priest of Kono's aunt's church and when we bring Matt back, I will be the EMT who takes care of him. (Steve's plan, not mine.) He also has a SEAL friend fluent in Spanish who will be the co-pilot (we hope) and help us through customs and get us to the east coast. So far we don't have the hospital picked out to do the transplant, that's up to my sisters and we will discuss that later when our fearless leader returns.

It's now 10:30 am and Steve is on his way back from the governor's and when he gets here, we are going to get the ball rolling for this mission…."Operation Ohana." (Kono's name, not mine.) I need to talk to Rachel as soon as we have the plans pretty firmed up so she knows where I will be and that I am putting my life on the line to get Matt here and save my mom. I am hopeful nothing goes wrong and that I don't end up in prison in Mexico but she needs to know the truth so that she will be prepared to tell Grace and Charles if I don't make it back. I dread this conversation but I know I have to tell her. I just wish we were at a better place because I hate knowing things and keeping them from her. I may still tell her about Stan because if it were me, I would want to know. I think I want to talk to Steve about it and get his opinion and maybe even Catherine's. I hear Steve walking in now and will get started on the plans.

"Hey partner, howzit? Has our team made any head way while I was gone?" Steve asks.

"Yes, we sure have. I have the passports being made, Kono's been in contact with her aunt, and Chin's on top of the phone situation. What's next, Steve?"

"I need to talk to Catherine and tell her the plan so she can get in touch with some of her contacts from Naval Intelligence to keep on standby if we run into trouble. Her mom's brother is an Admiral in the Navy so I'm going to ask him to be on reserve if we need him. He has enough priority classified clearance that if we get in trouble, he should be able to get us out. Let's trust that it doesn't come to that, but I always want to be safe and have a backup plan if we need it. She's going to be here soon so I will speak with her while you guys play with the twins. Now, what is the latest from your family, Danny?"

"I left voice mails for two of my sisters and spoke with Angela and she is going to contact Matt's buddy Dario to get word to Matt to buy a phone and call me on my burner number."

"Ok, now how about your mom, how long do we have to get Matt to her?"

"Last I talked to her, she can be ready in 2 ½ weeks. I have a list of four hospitals that she can use so once she can get admitted, we will know where to bring Matt to. Now, what else do we need to do?" I ask Steve.

"I need to make a few calls to my buddies to set things in motion. Let's all meet this afternoon once I am back from the babies doctor's appointment. Hopefully by then, we will be able to make some firm plans and know what we all need to do." Steve replies.

I go into my office and let Steve make his calls. I think about what my life would be like had I never lost Rachel and we still lived in New Jersey. Maybe we would be parents of another little one, like the between the age of our two kids. We always wanted more than two children and I know that we are great parents. Even though we aren't together anymore, Grace and Charles are the most important things to each of us, and they know we both would do anything for them. Even though I miss New Jersey, I've made some great friends here and Steve's as close to me as a brother and he is a great support to me in and out of the office. So not everything on this "Pineapple Infested Island" is bad.

I'm in my office when I am brought back to my childhood memories of me and Matt. We are 6 years apart in age but I always liked hanging out with him and he was always wanting to tag along with me. We loved baseball and always played on Little League teams and went to games with our dad. He was pretty good until he broke his leg in high school and couldn't play anymore. He had some nerve damage that prevented him from running without pain and he changed to swimming instead. He could swim without putting strain on his leg and it kept him exercising it. He also threw himself into his school work and became really good at math and financial matters. It wasn't a big surprise that he went to college on a scholarship and was hired by one of the biggest firms on Wall Street during his senior year. He moved up so quickly in the company, and was making money for his clients so much so that he was top producer three years in a row.

But that all came to a complete halt in 2009 when he lost over 58 million dollars in one day from a bad stock purchase and it changed the course of his life and our families' forever. He didn't know what to do so he started borrowing from his clients to pay other clients and it all went from bad to worse. It took over ten months before his company, clients, and SEC had enough proof to take this all to the Grand Jury for an indictment. He didn't know where to turn so he came to Hawaii to meet up with the head of a big drug cartel from South America and agreed to launder money for them. He had hoped to make enough to pay everyone back, but I don't think that has happened yet. I found out when I spotted two FBI agents following Matt one evening while we were all having dinner at the Hilton. Steve and I made the FBI tell us what was going on and when I put all of it together, Matt's plan was underway and I couldn't stop him.

He left the island and I haven't heard from him since. I know now that he has been in contact with one of his old college buddies and they are keeping my sister's informed of where he is. When we found out my mom needed a bone marrow transplant, we all got tested and only Matt is a match. Now I have to break all the laws I know and support to get him back into the U.S. to save my mom, or lose her soon. With the help of Chin, Kono, Steve and his contacts, that is possible, but not without risks for all of us.

Just then I see Catherine come in with the twins and see Steve leave his office to meet them. "Hey, my beautiful wife, how's your day going?" Steve says as he kisses his wife and picks up his little girl. "Looks like Saylor is blowing bubbles again. Hey baby girl, come to Daddy." Steve says as he kisses his daughter, and son.

"Good, are you ready to visit the women downstairs?" she asks.

"Not yet, I need to talk to you for a few minutes alone first. Let's leave the kids with Uncles Chin, Danny and Aunty Kono while we talk. "

"Hey guys, can you watch the twins for a few so I can have a minute with Cath?" he asks.

"Sure Boss, no problem. Give me Saylor and Chin can take John." Kono replies.

Catherine and Steve go into Steve's office and they sit on the couch. "What's the matter, Steve?" she asks.

"As usual, you know me too well, and know when something is up. Danny asked me this morning for a favor and I'm going to need to ask you for your help as well."

"About what, Steve?"

"His mom's cancer is back and she needs a bone marrow transplant and the only match they can find is his brother, Matt. We need to go to Mexico and bring him to the U.S. and get him to the East Coast to donate for her." Steve explains.

"How soon is this all happening?" she asks.

"Within the next week or two. We need to make all the arrangements and his mom needs to get into the hospital and start the process, but we want to get Matt into the U.S. first. Can you contact Jeremy and Bryce and let them know that I will be flying down to Mexico and I may need their help if I get stuck and can't come home? I all ready emailed your Uncle Ben and I am waiting to hear back from him. I told him to call you if he can't reach me in the event I'm out on a case. Perry said I could use his plane and he and Mitch will come with me and go undercover as church missionaries and medical personnel." Steve replies.

"Sure, I'll call when I get home from the doctor. We can talk more at lunch, and you can fill me in on the logistics and anything you'll need me to do while you're gone. Let's go visit the women, so we can get going and not be late." Cath says and Steve pulls her into an embrace and kisses her.

"You know how much I love and treasure you, don't you Mrs. McGarrett?" Steve whispers to his wife.

"Yes, but a girl always loves to hear it from her husband, so anytime you want to tell me, go ahead and do that." She says as she grabs his ass and pinches him. They leave his office and put the kids in their stroller and get ready to go.

"Hey guys, we're going to take off and head out to lunch and then to take the kids to the doctor. I should be back by 3:00 or 3:30 pm this afternoon."

"I got Charlie to agree to come with me tonight and watch the kids, so just let me know what time and we'll be there." He even agreed to sleep over so that I don't have to do this alone." Kono tells Steve and Catherine.

"Sounds good, looks like we could use you at 7:00 pm because we have dinner reservations at 8:00 o'clock. See ya later." Steve says.

"Bye guys." Kono and Chin say as the McGarrett family leave.

I give Catherine a hug and kiss as they get ready to leave. "Catherine, you do know I wouldn't be asking for Steve's help unless I didn't have any other choice. It pains me to think of putting him in danger because of my family, but I didn't know where else to turn." I say to her.

"Hey, Danny, I know, I know. You are our family and who can you count on when the chips are down? Ohana, right? We want to help, so please, don't feel guilty for asking. Just concentrate on the job and the sooner we get Matt home, the quicker your mom can get better." Catherine tells me as I walk them to the elevator and they leave for their lunch date.

Steve, Catherine, and the twins go to the front office and stop to visit Mrs. Kakani and the other secretaries that work in our building. Steve takes Saylor out of the stroller and hands her to Sara, and Catherine hands John to Mrs. Kakani to see.

"Oh, Commander, Mrs. McGarrett, they are getting so big. When did they start getting all those teeth?" Mrs. Kakani asks.

"It's Catherine, not Mrs. McGarrett, remember Mrs. Kakani?"

"Yes, I remember, but I just can't get used to being so informal. I can't believe these outfits fit them all ready. They look so cute on them and I really appreciate that you dressed them in my outfits for their visit. Here, the ladies at my church knitted them each a new blanket for you to put on their cribs. These match better than the first ones we made." Mrs. Kakani says as she hands Catherine the two gifts.

"You shouldn't have done this again, Mrs. Kakani….you've all ready given them so much stuff, Thank you." Catherine replies.

"Commander, I can see what you mean about your little girl looking more like her mother the older she gets. Her hair is getting darker, and her big brown eyes are so beautiful, exactly like Mrs. McGarrett. You are going to be in big trouble when the boys start looking her way, Sir." Sara tells Steve as she bounces Saylor on her desk. "But I can't imagine that too many boys are going to feel brave enough to ask out the daughter of a Navy commander unless they have your security clearance and permission first."

The McGarrett family stays downstairs for ten to fifteen minutes and visit with all the ladies. They decide to walk to the diner around the corner and have their lunch before they have to take the kids to the doctor.

"So where are we going to dinner tonight, Commander? I need to know what to wear and what time to be ready." Catherine asks Steve.

"I was able to get reservations at that new Italian restaurant you wanted to eat at, DeMaggio's Villa. We have to be there by 8:00 pm so I told Kono to get to the house by 7:00 pm. That way she can help with the kids and we can sneak out a little early to have a drink before dinner. Then, the rest of the night is a surprise. Just pack a bag and be ready to be pampered by your husband." Steve says to her. Steve goes and gets two high chairs and brings them to their table and he puts John in one and Catherine puts Saylor in the other.

The waitress comes by and Steve orders for them both while….a Club salad for Catherine and a Chicken Caesar salad for himself. The waitress brings the kids some Cheerios and Catherine opens up some fruit for them to share. She feeds John while Steve feeds Saylor.

"We are getting so good at this, Steve, tag teaming it, don't you think?" Catherine says.

"Well, Lt. we are good at a great many things, don't you think?" Steve winks at his wife and she gives him a big smile.

"Steve, stop looking at me like that, or else we won't make it to the doctor's office without a stop at home first." she jokes.

"Cath, I'm sure you are going to need someone to help at home while I'm gone, do you want to ask your mom to come or sister to come and stay with you? I can talk to Kono if they can't make it if you want." he asks.

"I really hadn't thought about it, but it would be nice to have backup during the night hours. Depending on what week we need her for, my mom should be able to make it. I know she has tickets to the mainland to see Auntie Marie and Uncle Ed, but I am not sure when she is leaving.

Their order comes and they continue to talk and eat their lunch. Their kids are busy playing with and eating their Cheerios and entertaining themselves. Steve gets his phone out and makes a call to Chin.

"Kelly."

"Hey Chin, it's Steve. Can you get in touch with Sid and ask him to come by the office this afternoon around 4:00? I want to talk to him about taking a temp assignment with the team while we're gone. I told the Governor that I would not leave the island unprotected while Danny and I are gone. Also, I need you to pick three of the best detectives that YOU know and trust so we can discuss adding one or more of them as well."

"No problem Steve, have fun with Cath and the kids, see you later, Bye."

"Thanks, Bye Chin." Steve replies and hangs up.

Back at Headquarters.

"Danny, how much stuff are you going to be able to take with you? The church has a bi-monthly drives so they have two rooms of stuff. I need to have some idea so we can get boxes and pack all the stuff. I emailed you and Steve a list of the churches and towns we normally go to if you need somewhere to take it. Plus Chin and I thought it would be a great place to use as your main base of operations while you're done there. It's not likely that if you are delivering stuff to the poor that you are going to be living it up in a nice hotel. " Kono says.

"Great thinking, guys. Danny tells his two native Hawaiian team members.

"I'm not sure how much room the plane's going to have plus we have to put the medical equipment in it too, so we will need to get all the specs from our fearless leader."

"Sounds good. I'm going to the truck and get some lunch, do you want anything?" Kono asks.

"Sure, I'll take a Loco Moco and a cocoanut water. Here's some money….it's my treat." I reply.

"Ok. I'm not used to you eating the island favorites, Danny….you mostly stick to food you can buy in Jersey. Hey Chin, do you want anything?" Kono asks her cousin.

"Sure, I'll take two Hawaiian tacos and a cocoanut water myself." he replies.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly." Kono says as she leaves.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I didn't realize how hard it would be for me to write two stories at a time, plus read my book club stuff, and have a life. I am going to keep working hard at it, though. Can't wait for some love between McRoll soon on Five-0...hope it's sooner rather than later.

*****************************************************************8

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 4

**Five-0 Headquarters early afternoon**

Watching Steve and Catherine with their children is always bittersweet for me. I know how happy they are and they certainly deserve to be. But then I think of what Rachel and I once, (almost twice had), and a piece of my heart breaks again inside.

_I think about the day we got married and how happy we were and how breathtakingly beautiful she was. I see those little babies with their parents and think back to Grace's birth and how scared we both were because we didn't know if we could do a good job being parents. I remember holding Rachel's hand while she was giving birth to Charles who I thought was Stan's. Part of me wonders if somewhere I have a guardian angel that waited until Stan was out of town so that when Rachel went into labor, I was the one she leaned on. _

_I was able to take videos so Stan could see his son, and now knowing he's my precious little boy, I wonder what he went thru when he found out Charlie was mine. For the "High" that I felt, he must have been feeling so "Low". I almost felt sorry for him, (I said almost), I say to myself as I chuckle under my breath. Steve thinks that is why Stan has been cheating with so many women since he found out Charles is really mine. He wants to punish Rachel and let her feel the pain he has had to. I imagine that as happy I was to find out, he must have been devastated to hear the news. That is no reason to break your vows and cheat on Rachel and I would never do that to her. I told her this when I thought we still had a chance, but I never felt she truly believed it. I don't know why that is exactly. I have never lied to her about anything unless it was to protect her and the family in regards to a case. Stan doesn't have a record nearly as good. He's a paid liar, that's how he manages to do all his business and make the money my ex father-in-law loves to see him show off. I even called and left her a message that I still loved her and wanted to make it work even though Stan was Charlie's dad. He was only two months old then and I was angry that she lied to me, but I understood why she did it. Her reason for lying was to keep me here so I could help Steve, but it only made things for us a bigger mess_

_Rachel never used to be the type of woman who was impressed by wealth or showiness. She was raised in London by two working class parents, and has one older brother and sister. He father was the head engineer/mechanic at the train station and her mother was a ticket agent before she married and had children. She stayed home until Rachel graduated from high school then she started working at a nursery school where two of her grandchildren were enrolled. Rachel won a scholarship to Rutger's in New Jersey and that is why she was here and we met. Once she finished school, she started working for a book publishing company and was enjoying that job immensely. She quit working when Grace was born and I supported her 100%. Since we both grew up with our mom's as stay-at-home mothers, we both wanted to give that to Grace and for the first few years things were working out well._

My telephone rings and it's Richard Detweiller to tell me he has the documents ready and I can go pick them up anytime_._

**Diner around the corner from the Palace 1:00 pm**

Steve pays the bill and helps Catherine clean the twins before they head out to go to the doctor's office. Once they are clean Steve puts Saylor in her stroller, while Cath puts John behind his sister. John is really tired and starting to fall asleep as soon as he gets into his seat. The doctor's office is only a five minute drive but they don't like to be late. It takes them five minutes to get to the Palace where Cath's BMV/SUV is parked. Steve gently picks up his son careful not to wake him and puts him in his car seat right behind Steve's. Catherine takes Saylor out of the stroller and goes to the back of the vehicle and puts down the changing pad from the diaper bag to change her. Saylor did a great job eating her vegetable stew but managed to lose some on her outfit so she needs to brand new one. Steve's folds up the stroller and brings it to the back to load once Catherine is finished. Cath takes their now clean little girl and puts her into her car seat. Steve goes around to Cath's door and, ever the gentlemen, opens it for her so she can get in.

"Here you go, Mrs. McGarrett." Steve says as he waits for his beautiful wife to sit down and buckle her seat belt.

"Thank you so much, Commander. I don't think I will ever tire of you being such a gentlemen." she says to Steve as she giggles at him.

"Well that's good because you are my wife, I love you, and I don't ever want you to tire of me or my impeccable manners." he replies as he leans in the car and pecks Catherine on lips. She grabs his face and changes his peck to a long loving kiss.

"Uhm, thank you my love, that is an awfully welcome treat. You taste like 1000 Island dressing….I like very much."

Once his wife is safely in, he shuts her door and gets in his side, and off they go to see Dr. Teng-Teshima. Catherine found Dr. "T" as she was researching pediatricians when she asked for some referrals from Chin's wife Dr. Malia Kelly. Chin and Malia use her as well for their little girl and she is so good with the kids. Sometimes she will come in the room wearing cat ears, an elf hat, or a cowboy hat. She has a really soothing voice and both of Steve's children love her.

They arrive for the appointment at 1:15 pm and Catherine finds a seat while John still sleeps and Steve takes Saylor and holds her on his lap. She loves to have Steve bounce her on his leg and she blows bubbles at him when she giggles. I think Steve has one memory card full of his daughter giggling and blowing bubbles. John on the other hand likes to roll over and over and over. He will do about five in a row then he sits up and sways back and forth looking dizzy. I couldn't believe it when Steve told me he was up to five and he tried for six but he ran out of wall and stopped. Steve said next time he's going to give me the whole living room and dining room to see how many he can do.

Nurse Samuels calls them in for their appointment and does her usual well baby routine. She weighs Saylor, measures her length, measures her head and gives her a sticker of Big Bird on her shirt. While Saylor is getting her vitals done, Cath carefully picks up John and gently rocks him while he is waking up. He really wakes up when she takes off his clothes and puts him on the scale. John hates being naked or just in a diaper unless he is in the pool with Steve or Catherine. Steve is redressing Saylor in the exam room while the nurse and Cath finish John's vitals in the baby lab. After she is done with John, they all go into the exam room and Cath's puts John's clothes back on and he is much happier. It's time for the twins to nurse and go down for their nap, so Cath expects them to be a little cranky at this time. Nurse Samuels goes over what shots they are getting, and why they need them and asks if they have any other concerns they want to ask the doctor about.

Cath tells her that John had been sleeping thru the night at six months, but now he wakes up every three hours and just fusses for no reason they can think of. Sometimes he just wants someone to hold him and he falls back to sleep in five minutes or sometimes he's awake for an hour and he wants to just be fussy. They thought that he was too hold for colic and wonders if he's not eating enough because he would rather nurse then eat any cereal, fruit, veggies, or finger foods. Cath wonders if it could be his teeth coming in or an ear infection because sometimes he leans his head to one side. Since they are new parents, they need some helpful hints and want to rule out anything medical. The nurse said once the doctor's examines them, she will know more, and then she will do their shots. It only takes Dr. "T" five minutes to come and today she is wearing a crown full of jewels. Cath and Steve laugh at her and she says that it was a gift from one of her patients and she always wears it on the day she comes in.

Cath goes over the twins' daily routine and she tells her all about John's nocturnal habits. Steve holds Saylor while the doctor listens to her heart, lungs, checks her mouth, ears, and reflexes of her elbows and knees. She passes her check up with flying colors as Steve and Catherine knew she would. Cath holds John while he gets his exam and he is doing really well until she looks in his left ear and he lets out a blood curdling yelp. Cath and Steve have never heard that sound come out of their son and both jump when they hear it. Dr. "T" immediately stops and tells them he has very red ears, and there is the beginning a puss in one of them. She tells them she needs to give him an RX for ten days worth of antibiotics and if he doesn't feel better by the weekend; he needs to come back in. Otherwise she would like to see him back in two weeks to see how the ear looks, and to see if he's back sleeping thru the night.

Once she leaves the exam room, the nurse comes back in and does the shots and they are ready to leave. Saylor doesn't cry at all, but John starts to cry but it could be from the shot, or the fact that his ear is really sore. Catherine decides to go into the office's nursing suite and nurse John while Saylor and Steve wait in to waiting room, then he takes her outside and lets her try to walk on the grass. After 15 minutes nursing, John falls asleep and Cath brings him out and puts him in the car and Steve does the same with Saylor and they are off to the Palace to drop Steve off.

"Steve, can we drop off the Rx on the way home and you can pick it up on your way home? I want to get the kids home and put them down for their naps. If we don't get them down soon, Kono and Charlie will not get to sleep until after midnight." Cath asks.

"No problem, Babe, I got their back. I'll plan to be home by 6:00 pm at the latest to help with baths and dinner. Do you need anything else from the pharmacy?" he wants to know.

"I think all we need is another bottle of baby Tylenol. Thanks so much Steve."

"You don't need to thank me for getting things we need for our children, Cath. That's what great dad's do and that's what I want to do. You do 90% of the work and give them what they need and I want to do these little things. I love being a dad and every minute I'm with then or doing something as their father, I am very happy. It completes me in a way only you and those babies could." He leans over and grabs her face with both hands and kisses her ever so lovingly. Cath puts her arms around his neck and turns their kiss into something more passionate and when they stop, they are both breathless.

"Wow, Cath that was a great good bye kiss. I am having trouble waiting for tonight. I'll see you at home, and if you need anything else before I leave for the pharmacy, just call me, Babe." Steve says as he gets out of his side and walks around to open Catherine's door.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of your chivalry." Catherine tells Steve.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere and neither is my chivalry." Steve tells her as he closes her door on her BMW. "Bye, my love, see you at 6:00."

"Bye, Steve, I love you. What do you want to wear tonight so I can pack your overnight bag?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, just put the basics on the bed please, and I'll get the rest when I get home, thanks." He sticks his head in the window for one last quick kiss.

When Steve reaches the office he goes straight to his office and returns a few calls he received while he was in the doctor's with his family. He speaks with his three Seal friends who said they could help and his other friend with the plane that also said he would be there for him. After that, he goes into the bull pen and calls the team over to the conference table.

"Danny, anything new to report?" he asks.

"Detwiller finished the passports and I picked them up while you were gone. My sister Angela called and sent me the info on the other three hospitals we can use for us to look over the specs and give him our input on which


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 5

**Five-0 Headquarters 3:45 p.m.**

I continue to update the team about the info I received from one of my sisters. Steve will take the blueprints my sister emailed me look them over to see which hospital would be the better for my mother's transplant. Once he figures out the hospital with the best layout for keeping my mother safe, he will call his pilot friend to make plans for putting together the route and flight plan.

"Ok, good job Danno. Now Chin, did you get a few names for us to look at to temporarily help you, Kono, and Sid while we are gone?"

"Yes, Det. Kyle Harimoto, Lt. Peter Lenkov, and Det. Robert Orci all have some good records and are trained in man to man combat, martial arts, SWAT training, and have exemplary records. Sid says they are all good cops that he would trust to help us out." Chin replies.

"Great, thanks Chin. When Sid gets here we can speak with him further and I'd like to look over their files. Can you get HPD to send them over?"

"Alleady on their way. They should be here in less than 30 minutes. I also secured some medical supplies from Malia; she will bring them home tonight so I can bring them with me tomorrow."

"Excellent work guys, but I didn't have a doubt in the world. You guys never let me down and I know while Danny and I are gone, Five-0 will be in great hands. Chin, the governor wants daily emails on open cases, morning phone calls as well." Steve says.

"Kono, what's the status on supplies from your aunt's church?" Steve asks her.

"I can get up to 20 boxes of clothes, dry goods, children's toys, school supplies, as well as box of lap top computers for the school children. Depending on how much space the plane has, I can get more by the weekend." Kono tells us.

"I think that is plenty. Can you make sure they are all labeled and there are no toy weapons? Sometimes border patrol confiscates all the cargo if they find one or two plastic guns. In the proper hands, criminals have been known to convert toy guns into real weapons. Thanks, Kono."

"I can't thank you all enough for all you've have done in the last few hours. I know my family really is beholden to all of you for dropping everything to help get Matt to my mom in record time. I wish I could do something to return the kindness to all of you." I tell the team.

"Danny, I think I speak for all of us when I say this. The four of us are extended family to each other and our own families. I know you would have our backs if the circumstances were reversed and one of us had a family member who was very ill. We all know how much you struggle with the fact that we are bringing Matt back and know that we have to hide him from the SEC and the FBI or else your mother wouldn't get the transplant. We know you are between rock and a hard place and anything we can do to help it is our pleasure." Chin says to me.

"Ditto." Kono adds.

I am speechless. I have received so much unconditional love from my Five-0 Ohana and I am realizing I don't hate this "Pineapple Infested Hell hole" as much anymore. I hate that I had to leave New Jersey and follow Rachel and Stan here to see my daughter, but I love that I have met some really wonderful lifelong friends, who are now my Ohana. _(Look at me, I even use some Hawaiian language and can pronounce a lot more than I used to be able to.)_

We all give Steve some time alone in his office to review the officers' files as he starts figuring out the plan. We all meet with Sid when he comes in at 4:00pm and pick out the officers who will take a temporary assignment with us while Steve and I are away. When it hits 5:00 pm we all head out to our respective families. I decide to call Rachel and ask her if I can come over and talk to her or if she would rather meet me somewhere for dinner. Since Stan is actually home for once, she chooses to go for dinner and we hit the same diner Steve went to for lunch.

"Hey Babe, I'm on my way to the pharmacy to pick up #1 son's medicine and wanted to check in with you to see if you needed anything else while I am there?" Steve says as he calls Catherine while driving to Waikiki Pharmacy.

"I think we're all good, just the RX, the baby Tylenol, and you home safely is all I can think of right now. Thanks for checking Steve. Looks like you got out of the office early today, must have some big plans you want to get home for, eh?" Catherine replied to her husband.

"Oh yes, I have very big plans for my wife and me tonight. I hope you are well rested." he tells her while laughing at their banter. He realizes to himself how lucky he is once again, to have married Catherine. She is so supportive of his work, mission to find his father's killer, and always is there to comfort him on the days he is really having a hard time.

**5:30 Diner near Five-0 Headquarters Danny and Rachel**

I get there before she does and already get a seat at a booth and order us drinks. One thing I know about Rachel is that she is addicted to her tea…whether it is iced or hot. I order her a tea, and me a Long Board beer...maybe I will need more than one for this conversation.

"Thanks for coming Rachel, I really appreciate it." I tell her.

"Well Daniel, you said it was very important so I didn't see that I had any choice, did I?" Rachel replied with her normal antagonistic tone.

_(Oh this is not going to be easy, I thought to myself). _"Let's order first and then we can discuss what we came here to discuss."

"Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?" the waitress,Suzy, asks.

"Are you ready, Rachel?"

"Yes, I'd like the Chicken Alfredo with a green salad, ranch dressing, please." Rachel tells her.

"Great, thanks Ma'am, and for you Det. Williams?" Suzy asks.

"I'll have your New York steak, medium, baked potato, green salad, ranch dressing as well. Thanks Suzy." I say to our waitress. I take a deep breath, sip of my beer, and get ready to talk to Rachel.

"Well, Rach, you know my Mom had her surgery and chemo six months ago for her cancer and she got the word that they got everything when they took off the breast and lymph nodes. They did the chemo as a precaution to give her a better chance of going into remission and things were going good." I take another sip of my beer.

"What do you mean, WERE, Daniel?"

"Just what I said, things **were** good and now things aren't." I stop talking when Suzy brings us our salads. "Thank you Suzy."

"How's she taking this? I can't imagine well, but your mother is such a positive person she's always looking at the good as well as the bad." Rachel says.

"She's not doing as well as we'd expect. All her kids have been tested to see if we are a match for bone marrow and only one of us is. Unfortunately, it's Matty and there lies the problem. He's been keeping in touch with one of old friends who is keeping Angela informed of how's he's doing. My sisters and parents have asked me to bring him home but made me promise not to turn him into the SEC or FBI. If I don't do that, then my mom just wants to let the disease kill her." I say to Rachel. I take a break from speaking to give her a moment to respond, to wipe away my tears, and compose myself.

"Oh Danny, I am so sorry, that is an awful decision to have to make. I know how much you value upholding the law, and knowing your mom's death is one choice and breaking the law is the other. I assume you called me here to tell me you're going to get Matty home, is that right?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, Rach, you know me too well. The reason I wanted to meet with you is to tell you I may not come back if we get caught and will be in a Mexican prison… possibly forever. I wouldn't even attempt to do this if I didn't have my Five-0 Ohana, Steve's Navy Seal brothers, and Catherine's Uncle Admiral "Somebody"…. I can't remember his name, I know Steve told me, as my back up. I am going to write letters to our children and make videos for them in the event I miss the rest of their lives. I want Gracie to know how much it hurts me to miss her wedding day, giving her away, and the father/daughter dance. I'll miss being a grandfather and that breaks my heart more than you could know. I understand the stress this is going to put on you if the worst happens and I don't know how to say I'm sorry for that." Rachel gets up and gives me a hug and I tear up even more. We just sit there holding each other then abruptly Rachel pulls back leaving her hands on my face and grabbing me and we start kissing passionately, all tongues and lips and our hunger. As much as I know this is so wrong because she is married, it feels so, so, right. We continue to kiss fighting for dominance. It seems like we are alone in the diner, kissing for a full five minutes, until Rachel abruptly stops.

"Danny, I want and need you, please take me somewhere so you can make love to me." she whispers to me in my ear very unexpectedly.

"Uhm, ahh, hmm…what are you saying? What about Stan, you're married and I don't think you know what you are saying?" I say with a look of want and confusion on my face at the same time.

"Yes I know what I am saying and I want this and have for awhile, Daniel. I know you are with Gabby now and I will understand if you say no, but I really hope you won't. I know about Stan and his many conquests which you have not told me about because you are too much of a gentleman, and I am sure our marriage is over. It's just a sham that we are putting on for his business associates, but I haven't loved him since we conceived Charlie. You know it's only ever been you, but I was too scared and weak to admit it to myself and to you. My fear of losing you on the job ate away at me and I know I am to blame for the breakup of our marriage. But knowing I may never see you again, I realize that whatever time we could have left, I want to be with you. What do you want to do, Daniel, tell me?" she asks while caressing my face still.

I can't answer her because just then our waitress interrupts us with our food.

"Danny, I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't want your food to sit under the heat lamps for a long time. It won't taste right if it's there for more than a few minutes." she says.

Rachel doesn't turn around or get up to return to her seat because she is still crying, and doesn't want our waitress to see her, I assume.

"It's okay Suzy, actually I just received a call and I have to go, I just caught a case. Can you pack them 'To Go' for us please and give us the check?" I ask.

"Of course, Detective, right away." She leaves to get our food ready for us.

"Where do you want to go, how much time do we have before Stan expects you home?" I ask.

"About an hour or so. Since we are close to HQ, let's go there and head to your office. Do you think we will be alone at this hour?" Rachel asks me.

"Yes, and I have a lock on my office and blinds so if the cleaning crew shows up, they can't see or hear us. I'll even put a note on the door so they will come back after 9:00 if that would make you more comfortable." I add.

"That sounds perfect….just like the time you snuck away from work and we made love in your new office at the North Newark precinct, back in 2004. Do you remember that night?" she asks me.

"Of course, how could I forget? That's the night you first told me that you loved me, I will never forget how those words made me feel, and I knew then there would never be anyone else for me, and there still isn't. The thing with Gabby is…I don't know, she's more of a distraction to keep me from still wanting and loving you. I know that is not fair to her, but I can't just turn off my love for you because I see you in our children eyes, their smiles, and how they giggle."

Just then our waitress comes back with our food and check. I hand her a $ 40.00. "Keep the rest Suzy, I'll see you soon. Thanks so much." I tell her.

"Of course, Danny, I hope everything turns out all right. Bye now." She says as she winks at me telling me she knows why we are leaving and I know I must be red with embarrassment. She leaves and Rachel gets up and grabs her purse and holds her hand out for me to take it. We leave the diner for my office and the feeling I have is one of complete joy and excitement.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I ****know this story is moving slow, but now that we are seeing two happy couples, it's time for some angst and heartache...right? Thanks for reading and reviewing. I enjoy your thoughts a great deal, they give me ideas and help me to write and story tell better. I have a really great Beta reader, but if anyone would like to do it also, I have more story ideas to write but don't want to overwhelm her. Just let me know!  
**

**+++++++++++++H5-0+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++H5-0+++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 6 – Danny's office at the Palace**

We arrive at Five-0 headquarters at the Palace and Rachel goes into my office. She closes all the blinds and waits for me while I put a note on the door for the cleaning crew. (_Should you really be doing this, Danny I ask myself? I haven't stopped wanting her, but is it love, or just familiarity because we are parents? Is she just doing this because she's afraid I will die or never come back? Before I go any further with her, we need to sit down and talk. If I do make love to her, and I DO WANT TO, VERY BADLY, we better set some ground rules. If I know Rachel, she's thinking the same thing, and might have changed her mind and is probably trying to think of a way out as we speak.)_

I walk into my office and I can't believe my eyes. Rachel is lying on my desk, naked, on her stomach just looking at all the photos I have on my wall of our children. (_God, she still is the most beautiful sight in the world. Her body is and always has been so perfect because she always has taken really good care of herself_ ) I thought to myself.

"Umm... ehh, Hi Rach. Maybe we should talk before we take this further." I say stuttering the words out of my mouth, my eyes never leaving hers. I don't want her to see me admiring her ass but I so want to. _(I mean, I am a red blooded man and she is the love of my life, right, what, can you blame me?)_

She leans up on her knees and looks at me. "So, the first thing you can think to say to me when you see me naked with want and desire for you on your desk it 'Let's Talk? I guess I have lost my touch when it comes to the art of seduction. Maybe you would like it if I stepped it up a bit. Ok, fine, I am here to please you, Danny, but also to please myself. I still love you, and yes, I regret going back to Stan, is that what you need to hear?" Rachel says to me as she stands on my desk, and turns around, and climbs down and over to me. She then starts to unbutton my shirt, and slowly kisses my neck, behind my ear, and then down to my heart. She throws my shirt behind us onto my desk, and then starts taking off my belt. She hasn't lost her touch, I say to myself, oh not at all. I can't keep myself from reaching out and holding her hips and caressing her beautiful and oh so soft skin. _(Oh what you do to me, Rachel.)_

"Umm, ehh, Rach, oh, Rachel, I have missed you so much. You don't know how beautiful you are, and seeing you like this, I can't stop myself from wanting to lose myself in you." I say to her.

"Then don't stop yourself, lose yourself in me, Daniel, let's make the next hour the best sex of our life, so that it will tie me over until I can get away from Stan again. " Rachel is now unzipping my pants, and pulling them off as well as my boxers. "Do you have any protection?"

"You mean like my gun?" I say with a big smile on my face as she kisses me from my heart, down to my…..oh God Rach, that feels good…

**Meanwhile, back at the McGarrett house….**

Steve arrives home and finds his wife in the nursery finally nursing John again, and watching Saylor trying to roll from her back to her tummy on her favorite pink and white bankie.

"Honey, I'm home…." Steve says with a fake Cuban accent as he walks into see her. "I've always wanted to say that…like Ricky Ricardo did to Lucy on I Love Lucy."

"Hi yourself, handsome. John finally wants to nurse again, so I figured I better take advantage of it because once he has had his medicine, he will most likely sleep the whole night through. Lucky for Kono, and Charlie, they will only Saylor to worry about, and she's the easy one. I put all your overnight stuff in your bag and laid out some clothes. Why don't you hop in the shower and I will join you in a few." Catherine says and winks at her husband.

"Well, you don't have to ask me twice. Do you want me to take Saylor with me and put her in her swing in our room? That way we can hear her if she starts to fuss?" Steve says to his wife, as he leans down and kisses her on the forehead, picks up his daughter, and kisses her as well.

"That would be great Steve; I'll finish nursing John, give him his drops, and put him to bed. Don't wash anything I want to do that."

"Mrs. McGarrett, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends, what do you think I'm saying, Comm. McGarrett?"

"That you want me for my body then my mind." Steve says to her.

"Not exactly. I want you for your mind first, and your body always, anyway, anytime, I can get it." Cath says with a chuckle.

"Well, as long as I can have your body anywhere, anytime, anyway I want, then I'm good as well." Steve leans down and gives his wife a long passionate kiss. She takes her hand, puts it behind his head, pulls Steve to her, invades his mouth with her tongue and doesn't stop. Steve finally pulls away when Saylor starts to cry and John is almost asleep.

"Hurry, Mrs. McGarrett, I want you in our shower, naked in 2 minutes…no longer." He tells her in his firm military voice.

"Is that an order or request, Commander?"

"It is whatever will get you naked fastest." he says with a smile as he leaves the nursery with their daughter.

Catherine pulls her breast out of John's mouth and holds him on her shoulder and burps him for a minute. She gets out of their glider and brings him to the changing table, getting his medicine out. She reads the label; sees that he needs 2-4 drops every six hours. She lays him on the changer, gives him four drops and puts him into his crib where he's fast asleep in less than a minute. Meanwhile, Saylor is in her swing, the music of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star playing and Steve's in his closet grabbing some new jeans, shorts, and a clean shirt before putting them into his overnight bag. Catherine has done the rest, as usual, she's taken care of everything...(_what a woman I married, Steve thinks to himself.)_

He picks up his white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black shoes; then gets some briefs out to wear for tonight. He kisses Saylor once more and heads into their bathroom, undresses, then jumps in the shower. Cath rubs John's back another minute until she knows he's asleep and tip toes out to join Steve in their shower. She is so glad Steve remodeled their bathroom for her 35th birthday and made the shower big enough to make love and enjoy each other so much. He took part of the closet from Mary's old room and put in big soaker tub for two as well, that they like to use it at least once a week. The longer they are married, the better their sex life gets and they both couldn't be happier. She climbs in and immediately takes Steve's face in her hands, bringing it down and passionately kissing him for a full five minutes. When they both come up for air Steve takes her in his arms, picks her up with her legs around him then slowly enters her.

"What was that kiss for, Lt.? Not that I am complaining at all, I liked it very much!" Steve asks his beautiful wife as he is giving her small kisses along her breasts, up her neck, behind her ears, and then….

"For the great time we had tonight, and for the great husband, father, and provider you are, of course. Now are you going to make love to me or what, husband of mine?" she asks Steve while sucking his nipples and kissing his neck and behind his ear.

"Absolutely, as many times as I can today. I want to have you all night long…you are so hot, wife of mine. I love you more and more each day. Thank you for being my wife, Catherine, really, I mean it. I know it hasn't been easy, and you do it so well, it looks like it's what you were born to do." Steve pushes her against the shower wall and they really start to move. They kiss and kiss and scream as they climax together. Then they fall unto the shower floor with Steve holding Cath in his arms while he's still inside her. They let the water fall on them and they kiss some more not bothering to stop.

"We better get cleaned up before Kono gets here. I don't want to have to open the front door still just wearing my birthday suit…..that may not make such a great working relationship." he says with a chuckle.

"Grrrr, I am not the type of wife that is good at sharing, so keep that birthday suit for me and me ONLY, got it, Husband?" she says and raises one eyebrow to her man, trying to look tough, but her smile won't let her.

"Stop growling at me or else I will have to make love to you again, right here, right now, Wife.!" Steve says as he pulls his wife into his arms and kisses her some more.

They get dress and Catherine blows her hair dry, leaving it down for Steve….he likes to run his fingers through it so she does it to please him. Steve dresses and takes Saylor to their bed and changes her diaper. Kono and Charlie said they would give her a bath in order for Catherine and Steve can leave earlier than they planned and they can have their walk and drink before their dinner reservation.

**Back at the Palace—Danny's office.**

Rachel takes me into her mouth and I grab onto her head and move it up and down while Rachel enjoys herself as I do so much more. We continue this way for a few minutes and I put my head back and climax while Rachel holds onto me for dear life.

"Oh my God, Rachel, that's was so nice, thank you. I have missed you and this so much. Now it's my turn to make you scream with delight. Come here; lay back on my desk again." She climbs on my desk, lies back, and I stand between her legs kneeling on the floor. I throw a pillow from my couch to kneel on and start kissing her legs from her knees to the apex of her thighs. She starts watching me while I continue to kiss her and finally I start playing with her clitoris and make myself at home. I have missed this and the last time we did this, I never thought it would be the last time. But after she told me the baby was mine, then it wasn't, then he was, and I was so messed up I didn't know how to start over with someone I was having a hard time trusting. Rachel screams my name as she climaxes and pulls me to her and I am about to enter her. She's on the pill but I go and get a condom from my desk anyway. Because with what Stan has been up to, I don't want to have any reason to worry about the disease he may have given her. I still love her so much, and want to savor this, being with her again, for as long as I can. As soon as I come back from bringing Matt to my mom, I am going to have to go to the doctor and get checked out. Knowing that Stan had been cheating before we created Charles, makes me nervous that I could have been given something by Rachel and she didn't know it. She told me she will go tomorrow to get her blood tests so we don't have to use condoms anymore...assuming we do this again_. (Like there's any doubt I will want her again...that is figuring I come home after getting Matt home.)_

After we are both sated by our lovemaking, we lay naked on my sofa in each others' arms, I start to say something but she stops me.

"Shhh, Danny, let's not talk, just kiss me a little longer, a kiss that will keep me with you until tomorrow when I meet you at our hotel." Rachel whispers to me.

"Ok, you don't have to ask me twice." I kiss her and hold her naked against my body and caress her back and hope we will work this time. We have obstacles, I know, but this time I won't let her give up on us.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is some more in Danny's saga to save his mom's life, and then there is some sex and romance for the McGarrett's and Danny...not together...

Hope you all are enjoying Season 3, I am, but want more McRoll and less McMama. Review if you think there is something to say.

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 7

**McGarrett Home **

Steve is done dressing and he takes Saylor downstairs to play with her while Catherine finishes getting ready. She is wearing her blue mini dress, with white organza sleeves, and favorite dark blue pumps. She packs the remaining toiletries and puts in the diamond stud earrings Steve gave her when their babies were born. While she is checking one more time on John, she hears voices downstairs and knows that their babysitters have arrived.

_(Perfect timing; I love how Kono is always punctual. I can't wait to spend time with my husband, and am glad that we have such skilled babysitters for our kids.) _"Hey Kono, Charlie, thanks so much for doing this." Cath tells their friends as she is walking down the stairs. She hears someone whistle when he sees her, and knows Steve's happy with her choice of outfits. She blushes when she sees Charlie check her body out and he catches her watching him.

"Hey Catherine, it's our pleasure, we're going to have fun, right Charlie?" Kono says as she pinches Charlie's abs where his love handle used to be. Since Kono finally said "Yes" to going out with Charlie six months ago, he has kept himself in shape so he could keep up with her while surfing. As shy as Charlie is, he's always had a soft spot for Kono since he met her as children, at his cousin's 12th birthday party. Kono catches Steve staring at the two of them and it makes her blush. Steve has never seen Kono be physical with a man before, and he is casually observing Kono, while bouncing his little girl on his knee, saying nothing.

"John's already asleep, since at the doctor's today he was diagnosed with an ear infection. I gave him his medicine an hour ago, and he fell right to sleep. If he wakes, he may be a little hungry and in pain from his ear. If he pulls on it or is fussy for more than 10-15 minutes, you can give him three drops of the Baby Tylenol….I left it on his changing table. The next dose of his ear medicine will be at 11:00 pm and then 3:00 am and 7:00 am. You have all our numbers, so call if you need anything. Saylor is sleeping through the night, so she shouldn't give you any trouble. She doesn't usually wake up when her brother is crying, so your night should be quiet while were gone." Cath sees Kono and Charlie look at each other; and she winks at Kono when Kono turns back to her.

"Did you two lovebirds eat something yet?" Steve asks them while he watches Charlie's reaction to his words. Even though he is Kono's boss, right now, he's just a concerned friend and smiles as Kono gives him an annoyed look. It makes Steve chuckle; until his wife gives him a dirty look. Then he looks apologetic and feels guilty for teasing Kono.

"No", they say at the same time.

"I left you the few menus for places that deliver so order what you want, and use the money I left on the table. There are three bottles of breast milk in the frig for John if he wakes up and fuss's around midnight. He didn't eat much for dinner, so he may be hungry. You just have to figure out if he wakes whether he's hungry, in pain, or just wants to be held…..Good luck!" Catherine leans in and quietly tells something else to Kono making sure her husband doesn't hear her. "Saylor ate like a trooper, and if she wakes at all, it's just to hear her daddy sing to her. If you just hold her, and play one of her lullaby tapes and she will go back to sleep. Steve thinks his singing is what she likes, but it's just any man singing….but don't tell him that." Steve knows Cath is telling Kono something, and narrows his eyes at her to let her know he's onto to her.

"Catherine, don't worry, I have been babysitting since I was 15 and Charlie is the oldest of eight, so between the two of us, we have had 30 years of experience. Go, have fun, enjoy alone time with your husband; now will you two get out of here, please?!"

"Great idea, Kono, we're off. I left the number of the restaurant and hotel we will be at. Now you two, no monkey business while we're away. I have security cameras and I will know what you two do….." they all laugh when Steve's tries to act like a father to the two of them.

"I changed the bedding on the spare room's bed, as well as the daybed in the twin's room. Thanks so much guys." Catherine leans in and kisses Kono on the cheek, and gives Charlie a hug. Charlie is not used to being so familiar with Catherine, but now that he and Kono are a 'thing' he better get used to it. Kono is more like a sister to Steve and Catherine, and he knows he has to be prepared for them to be a little overprotective of her.

Steve picks up their bags; and Catherine's takes her purse before they leave while Saylor is on the floor playing with Charlie.

"Oh, I laid out all of Saylor's bed clothes, so once she has had her bath, is played with, she should be ready to crash around 9:00 pm. See you tomorrow!" And she finally leaves and closes the front door.

Charlie looks at Kono and she wonders why he looks so scared. "What's wrong, why do you look so scared? You do know Steve's just teasing us, he expects us to sleep together…don't be nervous."

"Well, umm, does the commander really have cameras all over this place?" Charlie asks Kono.

"Of course, he's a SEAL; the head of Five-0, his family is under 24 hour surveillance and protection. All the cameras go directly to HQ, Pearl, and Danny's house. Why, does that make you uncomfortable?" Kono asks Charlie.

"Kind of, I mean, now I don't think I even want to kiss you knowing that all those people will be watching." he tells her.

"Charlie, the recording is only watched if something happens, no one watches them 24/7, so don't worry about kissing me, or more….I know where all the cameras are and where we can go to have some privacy." She looks at Charlie and winks at him.

They continue to play with Saylor for another hour, and wait for their Chinese food to get there so they can eat something.

**Danny's house….well the home he rents from Steve and Catherine.**

After I get home, I check my emails, wondering what I should do about Gabby. I have to tell her what I did; and let her know I still have feelings for Rachel which I need to get a handle on. Does Rachel really just wants to get back together, or just wants a sexual relationship because I may not come back from Mexico and she is scared? As I go into the kitchen to reheat last night's pasta, I hear a ping on my phone. It's an email from Rachel. She hardly ever emails me; she hates computers, so what's up, this can't be good. I get out my laptop to read my email and write one to my sister to update her on where we are with our plan to get my brother home.

**To: Det. Daniel Williams**

**From: Rachel Williams-Edwards**

**Subject: Us; Our wonderful night together**

**Date: November 9, 2012**

**Danny:**

**Thank you for being so honest with me today and telling me what is happening with your mom and Matt. You are the most honest man I know, and I know for sure that you never hide things from me and I love you for that. Yes, I said I LOVE YOU, Daniel, I have since the month we met, and I have NEVER stopped.**

**You know the reason why we are not together; and I take all the blame for that. I couldn't handle the danger of your job, the long hours, and I let my fears rule my life which was wrong, 1000% wrong. I should never have left when things got rough for us. I should never have let Stan come between us; I should not have taken Grace across the country to follow my new husband. I have been doing the wrong things for all these years. I never wanted to tell you that Charlie wasn't yours, because I always knew he had to be. I thought I was doing it for the right reason, but looking back, I hurt you and our son so much. I knew that you would have left Steve in jail and moved back to New Jersey if that is what I asked you to do. I knew how close you and Steve were, are, and you were the only one he could trust to get him out of jail. Since Matt left the country, I know your friendship with Steve is extremely important to you both. Daniel, you're the best officer I know and I am so very proud of you….and always have been.**

Danny stops reading the email; and goes to the kitchen when he hears the microwave beep. He takes his food and sits down at the kitchen table and reopens his laptop to continue reading this email.

**I've been thinking about a way to find our way back to each other for months; today I saw an opportunity and I took it. I know Stan hasn't been faithful since before you and I conceived Charlie. I haven't had sex with him in over a year….don't want to, never ever again. If he were to try to touch me, (which he hasn't) I know my skin would crawl. I moved his things to a spare bedroom long ago, so I didn't have to spend any more time with him than I had to. I was ready to leave him and go back to you when I received your voice message two weeks before Gracie was taken. I know how hard that was on you, and the guilty feelings you were carrying. I know I didn't make it any easier for you by forbidding you to see her or Charlie after it happened. Can you ever forgive me? Because if you can, then maybe I can forgive myself.**

I get up to get another Longboard from the frig and just shake my head in disbelief. Why have we wasted all these months together….I know why, we're either chicken or pigheaded, plus too proud to apologize? I continue to eat my pasta and just stare at the computer, digesting what I've read so far.

**Daniel, I know we have to work hard to make this time work, and I am prepared to do that. I will go back to counseling for you, for us, for our family. I want to be your wife again, Mrs. Daniel Williams, that name was mine once, and I want it to be again**…..**this time forever****!**

Shit, she wants me back and she wants to marry me again? This is fricken unbelievable, how can this be happening now? It's just because she might not see me again, and maybe this is her way of having me for a little while longer? My phone rings, and it's Gabby. Great, now how am I going to do this? We were this close to sleeping together and now, I am sitting here euphoric after the outstanding lovemaking I did with Rachel.

"Williams."

"Hi Detective, how are you?" Gabby says when I answer my phone, her voice sensuous.

"Hey Gabby, just eating some leftover pasta from last night; checking my emails. I have been waiting for some info from my sister Angela about my mom, so I was hoping it was here.

"Is your mom ok or something more serious?" Gabby asks with a concerned tone to her voice.

"Yes, unfortunately. The cancer is now in her blood stream and we are waiting for a match for a bone marrow transplant. Every day I am hoping someone is found and my mom will be able to get the help she needs. So far, nothing, but I still have some emails to read. Enough about me, what have you been up to today_?" (Let's hope she takes the bait for my distraction,_ _I say to myself_.)

"Just going through two new shipments of artifacts that I have to appraise then find a way to display them. I'm so sorry about your mom, I wish I could be the donor for you….what is her blood type? I am O +."

"She's AB + and that is part of the problem…..it's a hard type to match. Maybe tomorrow after work we can get together. Would that work for you?"

"Sure, I'd like that. I could cook a homemade dinner for you and we can watch a movie and eat. Would that work?"

"It might, all depends if we catch a case; or if I don't have to drop everything and fly to Jersey. I need to speak to Rachel about taking Grace to see my mom soon, maybe the next couple of weeks. I don't want Gracie to see her when she is so sick you can't recognize her; and my mom wants all her kids and grandkids for a big Thanksgiving….she keeps calling it Her Last Supper." I explain to her. This is good, when I go to get Matt, she might think I am in Jersey. I've got to tell her about this Rachel thing…I'll do it tomorrow.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Call me around 5 and we can figure out what you want to eat, and what time you want to come over." Gabby tells me.

"Ok Gabs, call you tomorrow; good night." I hang up the phone and go back to reading this email from Rach. Trying to make small talk with Gabby was hard on the phone; I imagine it will be much more difficult tomorrow in person.

**While I was driving home, I heard this song and I really liked the lyrics….I thought I would sent it to you and ask you to think about things between us. Today in your office was wonderful. I felt things with you that I have missed so much. I want us back….back like we were before I made all those mistakes. Please think about it, Daniel. I know you don't want to hear this but I DO LOVE YOU, and making love to you today, oooh, it felt so good, so right, so beautiful, that I wanted to stay in your arms forever. You have always been such a kind and gentle lover, you never push me and that was how today was for me. Here's how I see what these lyrics mean and I hope you can see what I am trying to convey to you.**

**You: Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?****Whataya want from me?**

_**Me: Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?**__**Whataya want from me?**__** There was not so long ago when I would give myself away**__**Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn**_

**You: But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?****Whataya want from me?****  
**_**Me: Just don't give up, I am workin' it out**__**. **__**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**_

**You: It messed me up, need a second to breathe****, ****Just keep coming around****; ****hey, whataya want from me?**

_**Me: **__**Whataya want from me?**__**Whataya want from me?**__** Yeah, it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you.**_**  
****You: It's me, I'm a freak, yeah****But thanks for lovin' me' cause you're doing it perfectly****, Yeah there might have been a time, When I would let you slip away  
**_**Me: I wouldn't even try**__**but I think you could save my life**_

**You: Just don't give up, I am workin' it out,****Please don't give in, I won't let you down.**** Me: ****Hey, whataya want from me?****Whataya want from me?**

_**Me: Stan messed me up, need a second to breathe**__**Just keep coming around**_

**You: ****Whataya want from me?****Whataya want from me?****Whataya want from me?****  
**_**Me: Just don't give up on me;**__**I won't let you down**__**, Keep comin' around**_

**You: ****No, I won't let you down****  
**_**Me: And so just don't give up, I'm workin' it out**__**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**__**He messed me up, need a second to breathe**_

**You: Just keep coming around****, Rachel, ****Hey, whataya want from me?**

**I know these lyrics are interesting…and maybe kind weird, but they say what I am feeling, I think better than I can right now. Please Danny, give me a little time, and a little patience and I will fix us and bring our family back together. I need to do the work, while you need to concentrate on your mother: and learn to trust me again. I love you now, and always….please think about this. Think about how wonderful our life will be WHEN not IF we get back together.**

**I love you, **

**Rach**

What the hell was that? She wants us back together, and she's taking all the blame for everything that happened. Sounds like she's scared and so am I. God, yes, I want her back, I want her naked in my arms every night I have left on this earth, but is this the right reason? Is this the right time? I need to talk to Super Seal….maybe he's home and I can talk for a few minutes. I dial Steve's phone and it takes him 4 rings to answer.

Steve and Catherine are walking hand in hand on the beach near the restaurant they have reservations for. "McGarrett." What is his problem, why does he sound so annoyed? Did I interrupt some Barry White? I think to myself.

"Hey partner, you took long enough to answer, what are you doing?" I ask Steve.

"I am spending some quality husband time with my wife. You knew I was taking her out tonight and we are having a night to ourselves after dinner and dancing. Why you calling me, Daniel? Is it your mother? Did something happen?"

"Oh shit, Steve, I forgot, I apologize. No, no, it's not my mom, but it can wait until tomorrow when you're home. Call me then."

"Wait, Danny, you sound upset, what is it? Gracie, Charlie, something happen to one of them?"

"No, no, Steve, they're fine, really, it can wait, it's just…well…" I stutter trying to not tell Steve what I need his help for.

Catherine grabs the phone from Steve's hand and put it to her ear. "Give me this phone, Steven. Danny, I know what's up, it's Rachel, I know she wants you back and what happened in your office tonight. She sent me a text telling me and she wants to talk to me tomorrow. I told her I would meet her in the afternoon, so why don't you come over to the house and talk to Steve then. Bring Gracie and Charlie, let her swim in the pool while you two guys talk and hang with the babies."

"Wow, Cath, you said all that and didn't even take a breath. OK, have Steve call me with time, and I'll bring my kids, some lunch, and we can see if he can help. Oh by the way, thanks Cath. I appreciate you being there for Rachel….you're a good friend to us." I hang up the phone and get another beer.

**Steve and Catherine, walking on the beach, across town**

"What was that about?" Steve asks his wife."

"You heard my side of the conversation so you know that Rachel and Danny saw each other tonight and things got heated. Let's finish our walk and we'll talk about this later over dinner. I want you all to myself right now; and don't want to talk about the Williams situation, OK?"

Steve puts the phone back on its holster and pulls his wife into his arms. "Whatever you want, Cath. Tonight all I want is to see my beautiful wife smiling, happy, dance with her; and make love to her for the next 10 hours. Danny's situation can definitely wait. Did I tell you yet how incredibly hot you look in this outfit? You know how much I love your hair down so I can play with it…..if we weren't on a public beach, I would throw down this blanket and make love to you right here, right now.

"Oh my Steve, aren't you the brave one. I told you I like making love outdoors, but only when it's private. This place is not anywhere near private….but you can kiss me as long as you want."

Steve takes her into his arms; starts to kiss her passionately and then they move down onto their blanket and continue kissing. They kiss for a long time until they hear someone walk up and behind them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday and for those of who that don't celebrate Thanksgiving, have a great time getting ready for Christmas. Here is my next chapter as the plant to bring back Matt and save Mrs. Williams life continues. I'm starting a third story that is a combination with my friend LittleMissSunny called "Bring Back the Memories". Please check it out as well as all of her stories. She has a great mind and her stories take you where you don't know they are going...

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 8

While Catherine and Steve are lying down on their blanket, kissing passionately, they hear a man behind them.

"Ahem". The man says. Steve turns his head and sees a navy ensign standing behind them, his face as red as Steve's feels.

"Yes, Ensign, may I help you?" Steve said to him.

"Good evening, Sir, Ma'am, sorry to interrupt." He said without much conviction as he salutes Steve and stands at attention. He knows Catherine is a Lt. but retired, and Steve's still active duty. After finding out what his assignment was an hour ago from his C.O., he decided he would rather be anywhere but here. Who in their right mind wants to interrupt a Lt. Commander out on a date with their wife? "Sir, I have some documents for you that you must sign for. They are from Admiral Rollins and it is urgent that they be delivered. I am sorry to interrupt, but you know, orders are orders." Young Ensign Grimes tells them trying to give a little smile.

During this conversation, Catherine and Steve slowly get up while straightening their clothes. The Ensign makes sure to not look Catherine in the eyes, and just look at Steve. He knows that the Admiral Benjamin Rollins, sending these documents, is Catherine's uncle, and that is how they were able to track them down while they were on their date.

"Thank you very much, Ensign Grimes, I appreciate you locating us. Good night." Steve says as the young man salutes Steve.

"You're welcome, Sir, Ma'am, Good night, have a good evening." With that the young officer leaves the beach area.

Steve and Catherine sit back down on the blanket and he opens the envelope. He takes out the documents and begins reading them, and as he finishes one page, he hands it over to Catherine to review. They stay there for 15 more minutes reading and look at each other every once in awhile.

"What are you going to tell Danny?" Catherine asks her husband.

"As much as I don't want to upset him even more, he needs to know what the risks are and see this information. Matthew has made even more enemies being in South America and now we have set it up to bring those problems right back to his family. Danny is really torn up about this, and this will only make matters worse. Well, let's put this away for tonight, we have private plans, Mrs. McGarrett and I don't want to delay the festivities any longer." He gets himself up, reaches out for Catherine's hand and pulls her up into his arms. Well are you hungry? "

"I certainly am. I'm not hungry for food as much as hungry for some alone time with my husband." Cath tells Steve as she kisses him on the lips before folding the blanket up. They walk hand in hand down the beach to the Italian Restaurant they have reservations for.

**Back at Danny's House**

After I hung up with Steve and Catherine I checked my emails one more time. Nothing new from my sister but I re-read Rachel's email to me. It's not like her to write to me, except the few times when she would go to England. She would go for a month or so when we were first married to visit her grandmother who was dying. Back then using email was rather new and it was fun to write back and forth since I was busy establishing my police career. She would go around and visits places where Shakespeare, Thomas Hardy, Austen, or the Bronte Sisters were inspired to write and find something to mention to me in her emails.

I wrote a few emails to my sisters to let them know that we could be on our way to Matt as soon as Sunday, that I needed to get him a burner phone before I gave them the number. I told them I had Chin overnight each one of them one as well, and they were all programmed for me, Steve, Catherine, Chin, and Kono. I assured them that these were the closest people in the world to me that weren't blood and that they were my "Ohana". I told them that "Ohana" means family on the island and you don't have to be related by blood. I know my sister Angela is scared that one of them will break their promise and go to the feds; but I told her again they wouldn't. Without giving details, I gave her a few examples of things that may have not quite by the book since I've been Steve's partner, hoping they would be reassured. I mentioned that if it wasn't for Steve lying to the authorities, Matt wouldn't have been able to leave the island not getting arrested.

Once I was done with the emails, I got another beer laid on the couch and put on a preseason football game so I could think about all this shit that was going down right now. I was worried about mom, nervous about bringing Matt home, afraid we could get caught or killed, and now, this possible reconciliation with Rachel. Who am I trying to kid? I know it and she knows that I will take her back, it's just a matter of time when.

But my feelings for Gabby aren't going to just disappear because I want to make it work with Rachel. I know Gabby's feelings are much deeper than those I have for her. She knows that as well, and I think she knows that is why I am not rushing into a physical relationship just yet. I have used Gracie for about as long as I can and we had set the six month mark as the "D Day". Maybe deep inside she has inkling that my feelings for Rachel are still very strong. As much as I hate to break up with her, I know that my love for Rachel is never going to go away, even with all the bad things that she has done to me, to us. Yes, she's made mistakes, but she was scared and was trying to protect herself and the children. I understood that and part of me admired her for taking control of her life but most of me was mad as hell at her.

Since our reconciliation 2 years ago, we both knew that our feelings for each other are just there, under the surface, but no one was acting on them. I don't really think Rachel and Stan will do well, I know he's been cheating again; and more than before. I knew he had his own bedroom at the house because Gracie let it slip one time without even knowing it. I suspected Rachel's feelings were changing because of how nice see's been when dealing with Grace these last couple of months. But her telling me she stills loves me and making love today was wonderful and very unexpected. I remember how great our sex life always was. Our honeymoon was glorious and we didn't leave our room some days at all.

_Caribbean Cruise, January 2001_

"_Finally, we are finished with all the cruise festivities and we can really start the honeymoon." I said to Rachel._

"_Yes, Danny, I think I would like that. It's been one hell of a day today and before I pass out from exhaustion, you better make mad passionate love to me." she replied._

"_It will be my pleasure, Mrs. Williams, more than you could know. Do you know how much I love you and desire you? You take my breath away; your honesty, your compassion, and your beauty are second to no one. I want you so much, wife of mine, now get over her and let me start our honeymoon." She walks over to me and slowly removes her bolero jacket and throws it on the chair next to our bed. "Turn around, please."_

"_My pleasure. Do you think I should change into my new lingerie the girls bought for me?" she asks._

"_I don't see the need; it won't be on for more than 10 seconds." I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me. She walks over to me and puts her arms around my neck and starts kissing my neck and behind my ear._

"_Turn around please; I need to get you out of your beautiful gown." I say not able to take my eyes off my wife, as I run my fingertips down her cheek, neck, and finally, shoulder. I unzip her 'going away dress' and she lets it slowly fall into a pile on the floor. She takes my hand and steps out of it and stands in front of me so I can admire her wedding outfit. She stands there in just her beautiful light blue satin corset, matching lace panties, silk stockings with garter straps holding them delicately up. My eyes travel up and down my wife's body greedily, smiling a lascivious smile that tells her how much I love her outfit._

"_Do you know what I am going to do to you? How much pleasure you are going to have, and how you are going to feel the depth of my love for you? As I unhook her corset and garter, she steps out of them and I run kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, and she can't stay still. "Mrs. Williams, how are you feeling, is this ok?"_

"_Yes, Danny, this is wonderful, but it being the first time with you, I am nervous that I will be a disappointment to my new husband." Rachel replies looking down, not up at me. I turn her around in my arms sweetly kiss her on the tip of her nose._

"_Hey, don't think like that, ever. You could never disappoint me, you are my wife and I love you unconditionally, you have to know that. I know this is our first time, but that is what makes it so wonderful and beautiful. If something doesn't feel ok, or hurts, or makes you uncomfortable, tell me and we will do something else. We have the rest of our lives to make love so don't put pressure on yourself because it is our first time, okay?" I say to her as we sit down on the bed in our room._

"_Ok, but I just want tonight to be perfect for you, just like the wedding was for me. You made all my dreams come true and I want to do the same for you." She kisses me, hard, passionate, and demanding as she starts unbuttoning my shirt slowly, gently, and lovingly. She places feather like kisses on my chest after each button is opened and I am caressing her neck and shoulders. After she is done with my shirt, she pulls it out of my pants, takes it off of me, and we let it fall on the floor next to her dress. We continue to undress each other, loving each other as we make taking off our clothes so sensual and erotic, it felt so wonderfully perfect. _

I wake to an unexpected knocking on my apartment door. I look at the clock and its only 7:30 pm so my nap was only 25 minutes long. Who could it be? Everyone I know is busy tonight, so I scratch my head and get up to answer the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 9

I hear knocking at the front door and wonder who it could be. I know it's not Gabby since I talked to her awhile ago, so maybe it's the neighbor, Mrs. Keanu. She lives alone and sometimes needs help with something mechanical or drops off cookies for Gracie and me. As I get up, I decide to check the peep hole….part of me is afraid it's someone from the Feds. With me trying to get my brother home, I'm always concerned someone is monitoring everything I do and is coming here to confront me.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with the children?"

"No, nothing like that. Grace went for dinner with the Sullivan's for pizza, and they offered to take Charles so their little boy had someone to play with. I told Stan I was going to take this opportunity to see a movie, so we have two hours to spend together. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, of course it is." She leans in and puts her arms around me and hugs me and kisses me. It surprises me that she's here; I didn't expect to see her again today.

"You look shocked to see me, do you have plans with Gabby that I am going to interrupt?" she asks, looking shocked.

"No, no, not at all. I was just worried when I heard the door it was someone from the SEC or FBI and my heart skipped a few beats. We are being so careful as to not alert anyone that there is a plan to bring Matt home and I just was hoping we didn't make any stupid mistakes."

"Oh, that's all. I was hoping you weren't seeing Gabby tonight and we could spend some time talking or anything else you'd like to do. Would that work for you?" Rachel asks as she takes my hand and we walk to my couch.

"Sure, I was just watching some football and checking my email. I've been waiting for some word from my sister and it hasn't arrived yet. By the way, I read your email from earlier today. I must say, I was surprised to get home tonight and have it waiting for me."

"Danny, are you mad about what I wrote?" Rachel asks.

"Oh no, Rachel, of course I'm not. In fact, I am surprised but happy to read your feelings. I will tell you it was a shock to say the least, in fact, most of today has been a shock for me. I was very happy to spend the afternoon with you, but I am also, concerned."

"I thought you might be, exactly what are your concerns?" Rachel asks. _(As if I didn't have some idea.)_

"For one, is this a reaction to you thinking I may get killed or put in prison and you will never see me again? Two, you're just reaching out because of guilty feelings you still are carrying, and three, are you just doing this for the kids so that they are with both of us all of the time?" I reply.

**Meanwhile, Steve and Catherine's dinner DiMaggio's Villa**

"May I help you, Sir?" the hostess asks Steve.

"Yes, thank you. We have reservations for Commander McGarrett and Mrs. McGarrett for 8:00 o'clock."

"Oh yes, I see that here. Please follow me, you asked for inside, is that correct?"

"Yes, thank you." he replies. They follow the young hostess to the back of the restaurant to a private dining room. There is only one table in it; they will be the only diners there for the next two hours. Steve takes the chair out for his wife and she sits down. After he takes his seat, they take their menus from the hostess.

"Would you like to start with a cocktail while you're looking at the menu?" Candy the hostess asks.

"Yes, we would like a bottle of your **Chateau Montelena Estate Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley, 2001. **Thanks you." Steve tells her.

"Great choice, Sir. I'll be back with your wine and your anti pasta." she leaves and Steve looks at his wife with such love in his eyes.

"Mrs. McGarrett, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, have I mentioned that?"

"Yes, you did, but thank you for doing so again. You look pretty handsome yourself, Commander. I love you in that shirt. It reminds me of the cruise we took around the islands, you wore it then. Remember that night?"

"Oh yes, I definitely do. That's the night, I think, the twins were conceived. We had such fun those two days, the scuba diving was great, but the nights were so much better." Steve reaches over and takes Catherine's hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses it. "I love you so much, Catherine, I think I have from the first minutes we met."

"Really, is that right, Commander?"

"Yes, that it right, Lieutenant. When we shook hands, I felt the electricity in my body; down to my soul that I never had before. It was a feeling I only have with you and every day since then." Steve smiles at her.

"I did too, Steve and everyday it just gets stronger. What are you going to order?"

"I was going to start us off with Oysters on the half shell, then Surf and Turf. How about you?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll have what you are having, Commander." Catherine kicks off her shoes and her left leg start to caress his right leg. It takes Steve by surprise and he makes a smile that takes her breath away. He takes her hand again, and starts playing with her wedding set. It makes him feel so happy to know that ring symbolizes his love for her and hers for him. The waitress comes to the door and pulls on a rope that signals she's about to enter. She has their wine and anti pasta, then sets it down at their table. She opens the wine and pours a small amount and lets Steve take a sip. He looks at her and nods his head and she then fills his and Catherine's glasses.

"Would you like a few more minutes or can I take your order?"

"We are ready; we would like to begin with Oysters on the ½ shell, then would like the Surf and Turf, both medium rare, baked potatoes, and green salad with Ranch dressing." Steve replies.

"Thank you Sir, I'll be back with your Oysters after I place the dinner order." She takes their menus and leaves them alone.

"You sound so sexy when you take command of the table, Commander. You are so sure of yourself. How did you get that way when you had such pain growing up after you mother died?"

**Danny's House**

Danny and Rachel continue discussing his concerns and her reasons for finally making the decision to tell him she wanted him back.

"How can you be sure you are not just running away from your marriage and the pain that Stan is putting you through, by using me as your crutch? I could understand you would want to come to me so that Charles and Gracie's perfect family would be whole again, but that's not the reason to get back together. Don't you see that Rachel?" Danny tells her as he sits back on the couch with a second glass of wine for Rachel and another beer for himself.

"I thought about that too. I haven't just made this decision today when you told me about your trip to get Matt. I've been thinking about it for the last three months while going to therapy to work on my problem with fear of your job and its dangers. I know that is the reason I have been so reticent to be with you, but that doesn't mean my love for you wasn't always there. We've work really hard on my fears and how to deal with them and be strong for you, Grace, and Charles. You take such huge risks everyday and yes, it still scares me, but not enough to want to live without you anymore. What can I do to make you believe me? Do you want to talk to my therapist so she can tell you how hard I have worked and why she thinks I am ready to take this step? She told me that I had things to do before we had this conversation, but when you told me about your plan to get Matt, I knew today was the day. After I went home, I called her and told her what I had done. She was proud of me for making a decision, working for it. Can you understand that?"

Danny looks at her and takes her hands in his. His mind is racing with the desire to be with her again, but also the worry that it won't work out. "Rachel, I want you and our family back more than you know, but before we take it too far, I need to talk to Gabby and let her know. I made dinner plans with her because I need to tell her that I want to work this out with you tomorrow night, so once that is done; we can take this as far as we can go before I have to leave. What are you going to do about Stan?"

"I planned on getting home and talking to him before he leaves for his next trip tomorrow evening. I'm going to rent a house while he is gone, or see if he wants to move out. I don't really think that you will want to move into that house with me, Grace, and Charles but that is your decision. Have you had a chance to think that far ahead?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another Christmas has come and gone, I hope yours was merry and nice. Try to have a safe and happy new year, and don't drink and drive please. The life you kill may not be your own!

***********Five-0*************

Danny's Story

Chapter 10

Steve and Catherine have eaten their dinner and enjoyed talking about their life, about the children, and about their dreams for the future. They talked about his plan for Matt's rescue, about what could go wrong and about what they can do to put safeguards in place every step of the way. Catherine has her father and uncle in their corner as well as many of her Naval Intelligence friends. Steve has the plane, Seal Teams 6 and 9, and several of his former CO's as backup and look outs. He knows that he is jeopardizing his job with Five-0 and the Navy but Danny and his family are too important to put his career before them. He knows if they are caught by the SEC or FBI they can be tried and face possible prison time, but he and Catherine know he is the most prepared when the chips are down and they both have faith in his ability.

The waitress arrives to clear their table and give them dessert menus. "Would you like a few minutes to look over the menu before you order dessert, Commander?" she asked.

"Cath, do you have any room left for dessert?"

"No thank you, Darling, I'm just fine the way I am. Maybe we could get the check and continue our celebration on the dance floor next door." She whispers just for Steve's ears.

"No thank you on the dessert; can we just have the check, please?" Steve asks his waitress.

"I'm sorry Commander, but your meal has been taken care of all ready, so please, go enjoy the rest of your evening." She tells Steve with a big smile on her face.

"What, by whom?" he asked and looked at Catherine to see if she is trying to hide something.

"I am not at liberty to say. The gentlemen who arranged it said I was under strict orders to not say a word, or else I would be thrown in the Brig." She smiled at Steve while explaining this.

"Your/My Uncle." They both said at the same time. He was the only one except Kono who knew where they would be going and Kono wouldn't do anything like this, or at least not threatening to use the Brig as punishment, something else, maybe.

"Well, ok, then, thank you for the great service. Here, take this from us, please." Steve tried to hand her a $50.00 bill.

"Sorry Commander, I can't accept, I was told that you would try that and I was to decline. Enjoy your evening, Mrs. McGarrett, Commander. Hope to see you back soon." She leaves and they just laugh at the thought that her uncle covered everything.

"Well it appears that we have a naval fairy godfather. Let's go and get on with our night. Shall we, Mrs. McGarrett?" Steve asks as he helps her out of her seat.

"Yes, let's, Mr. Commander McGarrett." She chuckles at addressing him as Mr. McGarrett. She hardly ever uses that name for Steve, but she always has liked the sound of Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. He takes her wrap and puts it on her shoulders, takes her hand and they leave the restaurant. Off they go the Bar/Night Club, Waikiki Nights. This place is one of their favorites as it caters to the locals and an older clientele….not all the spring breakers that come to the islands to drink and party.

Steve leads them to the front of the line and greets the Bouncer, Anakoni, Anthony to his parents from the mainland. Steve and Anakoni have known each other for a few years since he and Catherine go there a couple of times a year.

"Commander, Lt. I have been expecting you. I have your favorite table reserved, let me have Koli take you to it." Anakoni says as he greets his friends. He speaks into his Bluetooth and summons the hostess to come and take the McGarretts to their table. "Have a great evening. I took the liberty and sent over your favorite wine, Shiraz as well as a bottle of our best champagne, Cristal, circa 2002. It's on me, enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Anakoni, by the way, how's the new arrival? Getting any rest yet?" Steve asks.

"He's is great, and thank you for the books and outfits, Mrs. McGarrett. Kami loves the way he looks in his sailor pajamas." Anakoni says to Catherine.

"It was our pleasure, please ask Kami to give me a call when she's up for visitors, I'll love to stop by and see them." She says to him.

"I sure will, she would like that. She has been cooped up for three weeks, and she is ready to see some of her friends again." Just then Koli arrives and they follow her to their table in the back of the nightclub, near the dance floor.

Steve immediately leads Catherine to the dance floor and they slow dance to three songs in a row. Catherine nestles her head on his chest as he slowly caresses her back and places kisses on her neck and behind her ear. When the music changes to a fast song, he takes her hand and they go to their table. Steve pours the champagne and they sit through the next several songs, drinking and cuddling in their booth. "You look more beautiful with a little pink in your cheeks, Cath. I didn't believe that was even possible, but you surprise me at every turn."

Catherine blushes and Steve pulls her to him and gives her a passionate loving kiss. They spend the next 90 minutes cuddling, dancing, kissing, and enjoying the night life that the club has to offer. It's close to midnight when they decided to leave for the Hilton.

**Back at Danny's House**

Rachel and I spend the next two hours, talking, kissing, and making love again. I am over the moon. 24 hours earlier, I was worrying about telling her about my plan to bring Matt home. I had never expected this turn of events. I was prepared for a fight and when that didn't happen, I was thrown off my game. I know that each minute I have with her is precious and I won't take them for granted.

"Rachel, what are we doing about Gracie? Telling her will be hard and I don't want her to be scared that I won't come home, but she needs to know that it is a possibility. Do you think we should talk to your counselor first and get her advice on this?"

"That would be a great idea Danny. I am shocked and pleasantly surprised that you would even consider that. You have been so Anti-Therapy all these years, and for you to want to turn to someone, makes me see how far we both have come since we were last together. I will call first think in the morning and see when we can make an appointment for the three of us." Rachel starts to get dressed and Danny lies in his bed just watching her.

"You know how beautiful you are, don't you Rachel? I think that you are more beautiful every day I see you. I see so much of you in Gracie and that makes me so happy. The last thing that girl needs is to have the Williams nose and height." Rachel walks around to my side of the bed and sits down next to me. I put his arms around her, pulls her to him and passionately kisses her. They can't bring themselves to part but when they hear Rachel's phone alarm go off, they break away and she sits up next to him.

"That's my signal that the movie I went to is letting out. I have taken a page out of your playbook so that my cover isn't blown. I'll talk to you tomorrow, or send you an email with the times we can see Dr. Kealoha, okay? Gracie has play practice after school, so you don't have to pick her up until 4:30 pm for your night with her. Depending on how things go with Stan, we can all come over here for dinner, I will have Carmen make something and bring it when I bring Charlie over. Would 5:30 work for you?"

"Oh no, I forgot I had to pick up Grace. I made dinner plans with Gabby to tell her what we have decided. Will you be able to pick her up or should I ask Steve to?" Danny asks.

"No, I'll be fine to do it; my nail appointment is at 2:30 so I will be done by the time she is done with her play practice." We both get up and I put on my boxers and sleep shorts and walk her to the door. "I love you, Danny, please believe me."

"I do, Rach, I believe you, but know we have a long road ahead of us, and I hope you know what you are going to be going through." I take her in my arms and kiss her passionately once more.

"I know that, and I am prepared for the work, the pain, and the joy that is coming. Bye."

"Bye, Rach. We'll talk tomorrow." I walk her to her car and open the door for her. I watch her drive away before I go inside, lie back on the couch and turn on the news.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the time off but I have been having writer's block, and an ill family member. Hope you don't mind some adult time with Steve and Catherine...

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 11

**The Hilton**

Catherine and Steve arrived at their room tired from all the dancing, but excited to be alone and hungry for each other. It's been a long time since they have had alone time away from the house. They waited to become parents and they love being them, that's not in question. But they both believe that they are better parents if they continue to be best friends and great lovers to each other. They have seen many marriages collapse after their children had grown up because they didn't put enough effort into the marriage while raising their children. Steve and Catherine will not make that mistake and make each other the most important thing in the world.

When they entered room 512 they saw bouquets of roses all over the room. The hotel had left them on every surface they could see, as well as candles, chocolates and champagne. Catherine turned to look at Steve with a confused smile on her face.

"Steve, my wonderful adoring husband, what have you done? This is beautiful, I absolutely love it. Thank you Sweetheart." she leans into his arms and kisses him passionately until they both have to come up for air.

"Cath, I didn't do this, not that I wouldn't…. I just didn't this time. We'll have to check the card to see who did this." he says as they walk hand in hand to the bedroom and find a bouquet with a card. He takes it from the flowers and hands it to Catherine. "Here, you do the honors."

Catherine opens the card and reads it out loud. "To the most wonderful parents any twins could ever have. We love you so much and can't wait until you are safely home with us. Have a good time while Aunty Kono babysits us, see you tomorrow. Love your children, Saylor and John." The card looks like it's been written by a child, and has drops of food on it as well. She hands the card to Steve and looks at him, still puzzled. "Do you think Kono did this, Steve?"

"I wouldn't have thought so, but she is the only one who knew where we were staying. I can't see her doing this alone, so I suspect Danny, Chin or both are involved too. Maybe we will find more clues in other bouquets, but it doesn't matter. Right now, I want to spend time enjoying my wife and this beautifully romantic setting. What would you like to do first, shower or ?" He replies and looks at Catherine with such seductive eyes that show how much he loves and wants her.

"Well, I would like to take a shower with my husband and take time to enjoy him in the wonderful steam shower. You know how much I love taking my time tasting delicious you. Are you up for it?"

"I'm not up right now, but if we're both lucky, I'll be up in less than 2 minutes." he says with a smirk and a big smile.

"Steven J. McGarrett, I can't believe you said that...you're so bad," Catherine says as she grabs Steve hands and walks backwards to the bathroom pulling him with her.

"No, not bad, just in love with you, your beautiful body and holding you close to me." Before he is even done talking, she has started undressing him and he, her. They are kissing and groaning and enjoying each other. It's sometimes hard to believe that they have been together as a couple since the 9/11/01 terrorist attacks. They are just like teenagers or newlyweds in love and it is such a beautiful thing to see.

**Back at Danny's apartment**

I have put on the news and fell asleep on the couch as is my usual M.O. For all that has happened today, I am surprised I can sleep for five minutes, let alone 1 hour. It's not going to be easy to tell Gracie about my trip to rescue Matt and I certainly can't tell her it's to get Uncle Matt. She can't be trusted with that kind of information, but I know how much she will want to see him, and I am certain that Matt will want to meet his new nephew. This situation is going to be a nightmare if anything bad happens to any of us. I know Steve is the best at these type of situations, but there is no guarantees that even with all of our experience and planning, something could still go wrong. People could die and not come back if the Drug Lords catch us, or could be imprisoned elsewhere by the authorities.

I can't let that be the focus of the mission, but I will still have to be ready for anything that can come our way. Beddy-by time, so I best get to it.

I'm finally in bed and tossing for a while while I try to get all these thoughts out of my head. Things are going so well with Rachel and I wonder if this will be the last time we get back together and stay this way forever. I know that no one can make me feel the way Rachel does, but my feelings for Gaby won't just go away over night because I want to be back with Rachel and my family. Gaby doesn't deserve to be tossed aside and I have to be kind when I tell her what I have decided and she needs to know I am going on a mission with Steve but not the nature of the mission. So many things to do and how to do them is more important than the outcome I think. I guess I just need to clear my mind or else I will nev…er f..all asl…eep. ZZZZZZZZ…

_With Danny fast asleep our story is back at the Hilton with the happy couple still in the shower enjoying each others bodies, as they let their sensual foreplay begin their night of passion._

"Steve, how does Danny plan on pulling off his brother's repayment of the money he bilked all those people out of? I mean, we're talking about more than 35 million dollars. How will he be able to pay off these victims, plus not do any jail time? Danny and Matt have to know that some jail time is a great big possibility, right?"

"Yes, Danny is very aware of that, and he says Matt is too. I have an idea or two but until I have researched everything involved, I don't want to tell Danny about it." As Steve continues to sensually explore and wash Catherine's body, she just leans against the shower and enjoys it. Steve's tongue and hands do magical things to her breasts, neck, earlobes, and finally her clit, and her breathing is getting more and more intense, as is Steve's. Steve enjoys kneeling in the shower while he lets his tongue send Catherine in a direction only he can and only he ever will! He loves Catherine's taste and loves his face between her legs so he can show her how much he adores her with his body to hers.

Their love life never has been anything but wonderful, and the more he kisses and licks her, the more he can feel her orgasm coming. He brings her to the edge, then stops, and looks up at her and just stares and the love and raw desire she is emitting. He does this again and again five times and she finally has had enough and pulls him up by the ears.

"Ummm, Catherine, you taste like the sweetest nectar of the gods…..I am addicted to you and this delicacy. I could stay in that place all night and never get my fill of you."

"Ahhh, Steve, umm, that's enough of that sweet torture down there, I want to taste you now." she says while she pushes him against the tile and kneels down and strokes and kisses his sex. She teases him and watches as he moans, and enjoys her tongue and pushes her head deeper onto him.

"Oh my God, Cath, that is so good, oooh, please more baby, harder, harder! Oh I love this and what you do with that tongue of yours…" Before he can say anymore, she grabs his ass and inserts one finger, then two, and sees and hears Steve groan her name while he pants for awhile. She loves to enjoy her very own Stevecicle and doesn't let him cum either. It's a game of tit for tat that goes on for another 20 minutes before either of them can even say a coherent word or have a coherent thought.

"Hey, Mr. McGarrett, as much as I love being naked, wet and clean here with you, what I'd really like now is to be naked, wet, and get really dirty with you, and I mean, NOW OHHHHHH!" Just as Catherine's saying this, Steve makes her cum while pushing on her clit and playing in her with his fingers. She can't stop screaming his name, and as she continues to climax again, and again, Steve just looks at her with a smile on his gorgeous blue eyes. He gets so much pleasure watching his wife orgasm knowing that he did this to her with his mouth and fingers. This isn't just sex, this is pure, honest, sensual love they're making, and they do it so well.

"Steve, you never stop surprising me with all your sexual gifts and how well your mouth and fingers know my body. Let's take this to bed so that I can do things to you while you just relax and let me. It's only fair that I have a turn using my mouth and hands while I watch you spiral out of control, don't you think?" Catherine says while breathing heavily against Steve's wonderful mouth, tongue, and lips as they suck and toy with her.

Steve stops what he's doing and gets off his knees, and gently pulls Catherine out of the shower and carries her to bed. They don't stop for towels to dry off, because they want to stay wet and slippery as they continue to enjoy having many orgasms together.

"Cath, can I interest you in a glass of champagne?" Steve says as he gently sets on the bed and rolls over onto his back. Before they took a shower, Catherine turned down the sheets so they could make love over and again which they plan to do, quiet nicely too.

"Yes, that would be lovely, and also, maybe a bottle of water since I know how much of a workout I am going to have soon doing maneuvers with you." She caresses Steve's cheek and winks at him while he gets off of the bed to get their drinks.

They make love for at least another two hours, and each can safely say that they shared 12 orgasms between them. It's funny how much more intense their orgasms are, and how many they can have being alone, and not having the twins next door. As much as they love their children, it's sometimes hard to turn off the parent side of them, when they are having hot, sweaty sex and enjoying every minute of each other.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Danny's Ohana

Chapter 12

I wake up and look at the clock, and it is 7:30 a.m. and I can't believe I've overslept. I didn't think I was that tired, but having sex twice with Rachel, must have worn me out. My stamina isn't what it used to be, but then again, the emotional toll this situation has put me under is just as bad as all the tiredness I feel after all the sex I am having. It's been over two years since I last had made love with Rach and I never imagined it would happen again,yet alone twice in one day! That sure was a shock and surprise…a wonderful surprise I must say. I have just enough time to shower, eat something, and stop for goodies for the gang.

I arrive at the Palace at 8:45 a.m. and I am the first one there. Usually Kono is here but since she babysat for Steve and Catherine, she's not coming in today. I have a lot to do before we can get things finalized for our trip to Mexico, so I better get to it. Chin said he's coming in around 10 after Malia gets home from the hospital. He's going to take their daughter to his mother's so his wife can sleep.

The first thing I do is check my emails to see if anything has arrived from my family. I see my sister Deb has sent me an email with the phone number of her neighbor and instructions for me to call her at noon my time. She has info she needs to share about mom, but doesn't want to do it via email.

I then open an email from Gabby and it's a photo of her next to her bed, wearing very little. Under the caption she has….."I can't wait until we are here together after dinner." I am so worried about hurting her and it really isn't fair to her at all. She deserves better and I really didn't get over my feelings for Rachel, and I think Gabby has suspected this all alone.

The next email is from Rachel, wow she was up early! I am surprised that she was awake at 4:00 a.m. since she is a heavy sleeper just like I am.

To: Danny Williams (dwilliams )

From: Rachel Edwards (rachel.E )

Morning, handsome, hope you slept well. I went right to sleep once my head hit the pillow and I had such wonderful dreams of you, the children, and US. Making love this afternoon and evening was wonderful and I wanted you to know how much it meant to me. Daniel, I LOVE YOU, and want to be with you so very much. I think about all the time we have wasted because of me and it makes me sad. I have so many regrets, but you aren't one of them. I am sorry for taking Grace away from you back in Jersey and coming to Hawaii for Stan's job. The only good thing that came of it was we created Charlie and you gained your family at Five-O….your Ohana. See Danny, even I am speaking Hawaiian.

I know today is going to be hard talking to Gabby and I wanted you to know you can call me anytime if you need a pep talk. Be safe today and always…..remember you have all the love in the world from me, Grace, and Charlie. We trust you with our lives, and love you more than words can say.

Good luck with your dinner plans, and call me when you are home. I'm telling Stan today that I want a divorce so know that you are the only man I want in my life, now and forever. Stan is scheduled to leave at 6:00m p.m. for Thailand so I can come over after you get home, if you'd like. Or you can come here and we can make love all night long...just as I dream we will for the rest of our lives.

Yours today, tomorrow, and forever,

Your Rach

What was that? She is really surprising me at every turn. I only hope that I can bring Matt home and come back safe and sound to my family as well. I would hate to go through all of this and get caught, injured, or worse, killed.

My day drags on, and I work on our plans with Chin. Steve sent over a copy of the file he got from Catherine's uncle, and Matt sure has been busy getting himself into more trouble. He's been involved with Ramon Sanchez's cartel laundering money for them for over the past two years. He's was arrested once but let go since the police are paid by the cartel to keep their people out of jail. Being in jail in Mexico is one of the worst places to be behind bars; the police that aren't crooked are very poor and take it out on the Americans constantly beating them because they see Americans

as the reason they are poor. Daily beatings and starvation are commonplace and I hope to hell that I never have to see the inside of a cell down there. The verbal lashings Steve and I give are nothing compared to what goes on in Mexico.

Matt has made back all the money he embezzled from his clients and has it in a bank in Switzerland. Once he's back in America, and my mom has had her transplant, I will turn it over to the SEC. Steve said he has a former Seal buddy that now works for the SEC NAV and can help us get Matt very little or no jail time once he's paid the money back.

**Steve and Catherine's room at the Hilton**

At 3:00 a.m. Catherine wakes up because her breasts are throbbing because they are engorged. She is still nursing two children so her milk has come in and she needs to pump since the twins aren't here. She quietly leaves the loving arms of her husband, and gets up trying not to wake Steve. But as he is a highly trained SEAL and with his MO, he hears and senses everything. Not even appearing to be awake to even Cath, but he really is. He can stay motionless for hours in order to appear dead or be in hiding from the enemy.

"Hey, baby, where do you think you're going?" he says as he watches his beautiful wife walk naked to the living room of their suite.

"I'm going to pump my milk because my breasts are full and they hurt. Why are you awake, you should be asleep, aren't you tired from last night's maneuvers? I know I am, but boy, did I enjoy myself! You know you never disappoint Commander." She winks at Steve as she watches him get out of bed, naked and looking tan and gorgeous. _(__God am I one lucky woman, she thinks to herself because he's mine, all mine.)_

"You know I can't sleep without you so I thought I'd come and help you with your situation….and then maybe we could have round 2?" He smiles at Catherine and the look in his eyes tell her that she better be prepared for some more great love making. Since she's been with Steve he has had a sexual appetite like no one she's ever met, or will ever meet. And of course, that is just fine with Catherine. For years while they were in the Navy, they would be apart for months and they both ached to make love with each other.

"Well, I think that could be arranged, exactly how do you plan on helping me with my situation, Commander McGarrett? The breast pump generally does all the work and I just sit there and squeeze them once in a while."

"That's what I plan on doing, and not just squeezing. Babe, I plan on kissing, caressing, licking, and sucking on them myself. All your favorite things as I recall. Any objections, Lt.?"

"Oh no, none at all, Commander McGarrett, none at all! I think my breasts would rather have you doing them than me any day of the week…you do it so well, and with such skill." Catherine says with a chuckle as she sits on the couch next to a naked Steve. She plugs in the pump, puts her right breast into the tube and turns it on. Steve gently begins to squeeze her breast to let her milk down while kissing and fondling her left breast. Catherine just sits there, eyes closed; caressing the man she loves more than anything in the world. She is enjoying this so much that she has forgotten that she is doing this for the benefit of her children. As she feels her milk coming down, she prays it goes fast so she can really enjoy Steve playing with her breasts. She all ready feels herself getting wet as she lets Steve play with her clit. He has such skilled hands and oh, what his tongue can do…

They pump for 20 minutes and she gets almost 6 oz. from each side and puts it in a cooler she brought just for this purpose. As she walks back from the putting her milk away, she sees Steve has poured more champagne and can't wait for all the pleasure they will give to each other all night long.

TBC


End file.
